Vale's Cases
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: OC is sent to Remnant. Common. OC is taken by the Police. Less Common. OC becomes part of the Police and not an Huntsman. Oh MY! Pairing Confirmed: M!OC x F? x F? Other Pairings option is explained in the AN of the Prologue.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _ **"People will do the right thing because they can!"**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

* * *

 _ **Protagonist POV**_

 _ **Interrogation Room, Vale Police Department, Remnant**_

Having grown up in a respectful and catholic family, being in a police department seems just wrong.

My childhood had been one of the most average:

Two supportive parents, some mixed trophies from the various competition I won and a stable, sure future.

Then things went... wrong.

The single door of the room opens and a man in his thirties enters alone.

He was smoking a cigar and was well-dressed. Probably some higher-up officer.

I notice a blank file in his hands as he slowly sits on the chair opposite to me.

"You are an enigma, son." His voice is quite loud, yet I find myself unable to detect any sort of emotion.

Even a negative tone would have been much more comforting at this point.

"You seems to have appeared out of thin air. No Birth Certificate, no school diploma and no identification with any of our Criminal Database." He forward to me the blank file with a normal, common pen.

I hesitate at first, but decided prudently to compile the form.

...Now that I notice, I don't think I have explained how I found myself in this surreal situation.

It started just few hours ago...

* * *

 _ **Six hours earlier, Train Station**_

I was at my hometown station, ready to go at the university. It was still quite new to me, having always been left at the school's entrance by one of my parents while they were going to work.

Differently from everyday, the station was silent and almost abandoned if not for me.

'Maybe today nobody felt the need to risk their skin in this freezing weather..'

The invernal season had started recently and the temperatures were reaching an all-time low.

All this silence was unnerving at first, as if it was one of the cliche signs in the horror movies.

Yet, seeing that no monster was jumping out from their hiding spot, I calmly resolved it was probably a normal occurance with this time.

I hear the familiar sign of the train coming in the binary I was waiting.

With my backpack filled to the brim by schoolbooks, I enter the train and sit on the first, free seat. And then I understood something was wrong.

The train was also empty and seemed to have been for a long time. I shiver a bit at the whole setting, hoping that the 'horror movie' idea wasn't real at all.

The train starts to move and I curse my moments of indecision, silently praying to have not forfeited my life because of my lack of activiness in the morning.

Time passes and another weird occurence happens. The first stop should have been reached after just ten minutes and yet the train was still moving in the dark tunnel.

Looking around I also saw the lack of any stops signs. I was starting to worry for my life.

Then a light seemed to come from where the train was moving. It was the end of the tunnel, my prayers had been answered.

As the train slowed down, I started to get up from my seat and moved to the closests door.

Once the train had halted his movement, the doors opened and I immediately jumped off of it, uncaring if it wasn't my stop.

I start to pace quickly towards the stairs, determined to get out of that place.

My once was well-composed emotional mask fall, now confusion took over.

While I had not explored my city to the fullest, I could recognize most of it.

And I was not in my city.

* * *

 _ **One hour later**_

The city was brilliant, its building elevating to heighs not even the ones of my hometown reached.

I start to walk in a more secure location, possibly an alley, and try to get a glimpse at where I was.

That was the first, solid plan and one of the few flawless I had ever created

Sadly Murphy seemed to have a relative in this plane of existence too and he had to think otherwise.

"PLEASE HELP! WE NEED HELP!" A feminine yell echoes in the street full of people.

I was not giving much interest at first, knowing that someone would have helped.

The fact that nobody seemed to give much attention to the yelling, I start to move closer, curious why nobody was actually paying attention to the woman.

I admit that at that point I almost freaked out at seeing the woman.

My only justification being that I never saw a Fauni. My eyes were initially fixed on the dog-ears of the woman, then I glanced at her face. The panic and the desperation were clear on her visage and I paced quickly to see what was wrong.

"Ma'am, what's wrong?" My voice was a good balance of concern and calm. A slight attempt to try to understand the whole situation as quickly as possible.

"My baby! Please!" She starts to pull on my arm and, seeing at my nod, starts to lead me away from the street.

The more we ran, the more I started to see smokes coming from where we were directed.

My suspect was confirmed when we reached a small house on fire.

Dropping my backpack and my heavy jacket, I move swiftly inside the building, trying to find the child.

The whole place was hellish and the heat was not helping my nerves.

A loud wailing from upstairs interrupted the sounds of fire and I started to walk up the staircase.

I open the door from where the wails were coming and found myself in the Baby Room.

The toddler was inside the only, simple crib of the room, fortunately untouched by the flames and just bothered by the heat.

Taking the closest blanket, I pull the baby closer to my chest protectively and starts to move out of the falling house.

Dark smokes had started to reach the first floor and I was starting to breath those unconsciously, more concerned about the safety of the child.

I finally reach the entrance of the building, avoiding some falling, burning parts of wall.

The mother of the child quickly approach the both of us and get her baby.

She hugs the child closely, muttering quiet 'thank you's.

I start to notice how my sight was getting unfocused and feeling light. Then nothing.

* * *

 _ **Now**_

* * *

And here we were. Sitting in the Interrogation Room of the local Police Department without any valid IDs on me and a lot of questions to answers. I just hope they are not going to dissect me or other things because that would have extremely bad for good ol' me.

I had finished compiling the form and had returned it to the officer, looking for any reaction of his.

The man was reading intently the file, preparing another cigar.

I knew that he couldn't be calling me out on anything since all the things I wrote was 100% truth.

Sighing, the officer puts away the module and gives me a blank look.

"Kid, I will ask you a very personal yet important question to this interrogation and I would like a truthful reply, do you understand?" His eyes were unnerving and I slowly nod because of the insane pressure.

"Why you helped that Faunus woman and his child?"

I halt myself and give a confused look at the older man. "I-.. I did it because it was right, Sir. The woman asked for help and I gave her help." It was a simple yet honest answer coming from me. Even when I was a child I always had a moral comprehension of myself and of the world. **If you can do right, you have to do right!**

The man stares a little more before nodding at himself. "Then" He started. "I might have a proposition you might like, Mr. Dresmond."

He pulls out of his long jacket another form and I give it a quick glance. It was a police appliance.

"With this I could guarantee your safety by keeping you anonymous from the major players in this 'world'." The last word seemed a bit forced, unnatural to the older man.

It was an interesting offer with many good things and very few bad things.

Looking at the new module and then at the pen in my hand, I know I had already made a choice.

* * *

 **"Welcome to the VDP, Agent Dresmond."**

 **AN**

 **BOIS and GRILS! This fanfic will be an attempt to make the first RWBY fanfic with an OC that will not be an Huntsman! (Yay!)**

 **Now I will put down some things to make the understanding and the foreseeing of the chapters easier to everyone.**

 **1\. The Cases will not be CSI-like or NCSI-like...usually.**

 **2\. I imagine the Valean Police being much more advanced than the ones of the Real World and any of the other kingdoms. The reason being that Vale is second to Atlas for technology and focus mostly in its Police and Huntsmen than the army. (If they have one..)**

 **3\. One pairing has been chosen and it will be OCx?x?. Others will be chosen by the reviewers and the more suggested will be put on a poll after chapter 5.**

 **4\. This fanfic is NOT attached to A Sad Return, it follows a completely different AU; Ex: Summer is dead and Ruby is Summer's and Taiyang's Daughter like in Canon.**

 **5\. I know that someone will try to say things like "Man, there are already other fanfictions that have OC becoming security officers and stuff". That's true, I read some good ones (One in particular was the best ever) but mine will focus mostly on the life of this PoliceOfficer!OC that 'probably' will have the same physics of an average Huntsman because of some Deus-Ex-Machina.**

 **Nothing else to add, I hope you all liked the chapter and see you soon!**


	2. Tutorial(1-2) and Meeting a Black Cat

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 1: Learning the basics(1/2) and Meeting a Cat**

 _ **"People will do the right thing because they can!"**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

* * *

 _Days after the VPD's proposal, Training Room, Vale_

Back when I was on Earth, beginning a career as police officer wasn't an attractive proposal nor I did give much consideration for various reasons.

Almost every Police Department was quite infamous for its inner corruption and dirty working and any possible attempts to solve this was merely delayed or halted by the lack of a government's interest toward the problem.

Being in my early twenties, I had the opportunity to be accepted in several part-time jobs as security guard for some night-club and as Parking officer.

This experience while invaluable is too much little to actually make me instated immediately as an Police Officer.

That's what my new boss, Commander Quartz, had explained directly after my acceptance to his proposal.

He is a very efficient man and the fact that he had planned my training schedule for the next year was truly proof of that.

Now here I was, dressed in a grey gym outfit and a bag with another pair of gym clothes and few small water bottles.

It was still early for the start of the activities and I was the only one being in the room.

Giving it a look, I was surprised to see how much furnished it was.

In previous experience I had noticed how much under-funded other gyms were and this was certainly a positive element. It meant that the state actually cared for the security of its people by guaranteeing a modern and ready to duty police force.

My attention turned to the entrance door, starting to hear voices coming closer to my actual position.

The door was opened by a quite large man. He had a white t-shirt with "VPD" written in a purplish tone, a pair of blue, short pants and an hat with the Police Logo. He was quite strong if his muscled form was a sign, yet the grace in his movement was sign of great temperance and the hard-look painted in his face promised extreme pain. Pain directed toward myself...

It was at this moment I understood that... I might have fricked myself up.

"Good morning, maggot. I'm Sergeant Instructor O'Hara and I don't know how you manage to skip trainee school, kid, but I will not accept lack of motivation and capacity in completing this training!"

Yep. I did this to myself. "Y-Yes sir." Inwardly I facepalm at my unconscious stuttering, knowing that showing weakness right now wouldn't have made my life easier.

"'Y-yes sir', I don't think I understood your stuttering, rookie, I will have you start now with 50 Push-Ups and a quick run for twenty times around the entire facility. Whine at any of this and you will do fine with double of this Warmup. Did I make myself clear?!"

This time I salute "Sir, Yes Sir!" Then I start to do as ordered. I start doing the Push-Ups and avoid to look once again to the Instructor. On a positive note, maybe I would be able to gain the atlethic physics I had dreamed.

* * *

 _Few hours later_

Dangit. Dangit all. Myself and the sadistic instructor.

Once I finished the 'brief' Warmup, I had to lift several weights that weighted almost the double of my own body. Boy, if regret was going to be a recurring feeling in this year.

Right now, I was laying on the ground all sweaty and absolutely annihilated by the horrifying training I had just experienced.

"Listen up, rookie." Sergeant O'Hara barked with a blank face. "I wished to remind you that this kind of physical training isn't going to end in just two months as good ol' Quartz has said it would."

At my quizzical look, he continued. "In the VPD, we all expect utter discipline and to be in perfect shapes in all condition, in all the cases. Your meagre form would shame the entire department and this I swear will change in those first two months. Expect worse, because we will make you the ultimate agent at the end of this year."

Then he motioned at the door. "Dismissed for today, Rookie, remember to be punctual tomorrow, same hour."

Sighing in relief, I started slowly to get up. I took my bag and started to drink completely one of the water battle.

Leaving the training facility, I moved towards my new habitation.

Commander Quartz had been kind enough to offer one of the free appartments given by the Valean Council to the VPD's recruits and agents.

For now, it was tax-free and furnished with stuff for the most basic needs once every week.

I had complied when my new boss had stated that once I had started to truly work I would have paid fully for my stuff and the taxes of this home.

Once I pushed the key on the door, I opened it slowly, my muscles still sore from all the earlier physical activity.

I didn't pause to look for food, I just directed toward the quite spartan bed and, with a groan, fell on it, ready to sleep until tomorrow.

* * *

 _One month later_

The first month of the training year had passed and I was seeing its results.

I grew a little bit taller and I had noticed the early signs of strong abs forming.

All in all, the early regret and suffering had started to wane and then vanish completely after two weeks of the ruthless schedule.

The Instructor while sadistic in his approach and strict towards any sort of lack of attempt, had shown a bit of pride in my growth.

"Maybe the possibilities of making an agent out of you are not so scarce as I had initially thought, Rookie."

That made for the determination I then started to channel in the rigorous training.

The next part of the schedule was going to start very soon and it was something I was looking forward.

One of the most important element for a VPD agent was knowing how to drive almost every possible land and air vehicles.

The Instructor was a former Bullhead pilot from Atlas. Agent Ryker was one of the best engineer of the whole Department and was proud of several medals during his services in the Atlas Military Force.

The plan was to focus initially on all theorical books, following with a written text to evaluate my own dedication to the subject. Next step was learning how to drive the vehicles with several tests to show my understandings. Last part of the plan was learning the basic engineering behind all those constructions and, while this section lacking any sort of tests, I was to join the repairing crew and lend my help to them for the last week.

All in all was a solid schedule and I didn't have much to complain.

First lesson was probably the easiest, focusing on the basic car and motorbike.

I had still with me my fresh driving license and those two vehicles were completed by godspeed.

In the few hours of free time I found myself to have, I had started to walk around Vale trying to learn more about the capital of the Kingdom.

I was initially confused when I learnt that there hasn't been a king for a while and that a noble council did all the legislative part of the government.

I also started to read about the Fauni situation. Coming from a world where racism was against skin colors and nationality, I wasn't much surprised by the early cruelty of humanity against few beings with animal-like characteristics.

Furthermore I ventured on reading more about the White Fang group from its origin to the change of the first moderate leadership of Ghira Belladonna to the one much more reclusive and less equalitarian of Sienna Khan.

The concept of an activist group that supported full equality was an admirable one, yet looking more in this argument I found it also a bit weak on its entirety. If it was supposed to promote equality for all, group should have incorporated non-fauni individuals as to promote friendship towards those two races.

A pity seeing the great conquests the group had achieved in its early years. A great pity.

The book store that I started to frequently visit was possibly one of the most warm and comforting that I've ever seen. Tukson's Book Trade 'home to every book under the sun', was probably the place I spent most of my free time.

The owner, Tukson, was a friendly guy and didn't have much problem when I asked if I could use the place to read books as if in a library. The couches were also soft and once I almost fell asleep on those. It had been a very embarassing moment to explain that situation when I was caught by Tukson. Luckily he was fine with that but reminded me that I was to read on those, not sleeping.

Seriously, coolest guy I ever heard.

Sometimes I wasn't even alone reading. I frequently saw two figures, a girl and an older guy, reading on the library zone. The girl was younger than me, long dark hair with a matching black bow and somewhat alluring yellow eyes. More than once I caught myself staring like an idiot and inwardly admonished myself everytime.

The guy was quite an enigma. He was a Bull Faunus if I had to deduce from his short horns on top of his head, always wearing a pair of red sunglasses and sometimes would glare at me, unaware that I caught him looking with so much hatred. More than I liked, I would have liked to reply his hate-filled glares with my own 'The frick you looking at, punk' trademark stare.

It was mostly the girl reading while the guy would grunt once in a while and whispering to the girl.

After the first few encounters I deduced that the girl was also a Faunus, starting to notice the rare twitching of her bow. It was strangely amusing seeing her blushing once in a while when reading her book. Yes, she was always reading the same book and had once asked Tukson what book was it.

He caught himself from downright chuckling at my question and decided to hand me a copy of it.

And that's when I started to interest myself in that 'peculiar' genre.

Being 21 years old, virgin and having never had a relationship past simple friendship the book 'Ninjas of Love' was an interesting novel that I would have immediately judged as pure smut.

But I found that the more intellectual term was 'Plot with porn'.

It was oddly reminding of an erotic version of Naruto.

The protagonist, Takashi, was a ninja prodigy at the Academy and found himself multiple times in Ecchi situations with various girls, older and younger than him.

The plot would then deepens when Takashi discovers that there is a prophecy that would have him become the greatest hero of the world.

The more I read, the more I found myself attracted by the story. Sadly, my thirst for good books made me finish it after just few weeks.

I cried silent tears when I discovered that the sequel was yet to be finished.

During those weeks I think the girl noticed my constant blushes when reading the more 'hot' scenes and I swear that I once saw her trying to see what I was reading. Luckily, for my reputation she didn't discover that I was reading the same books.

I hope so. Then I remember that she could have asked Tukson like I did regarding her book.

But the lack of any change on her normal attitude make me sure she didn't truly knew.

Maybe. The guy that would be with her once in a while had started to mutter about 'two of them' and then would fall silent and with a painful face as if he had been struck.

I don't know anymore at this point and I preferred to keep my questions to myself.

* * *

 _One Months later_

It was barely a month later that I would be approached by the duo.

Initially the two had started to sit closer to my location and I made sure that they wouldn't notice that I had saw those attempts.

I had just finished to read the 'Third Crusade', a book-comic where the setting was similar to the Crusades back at home but it was Humans against Fauni, and was, after having put the book on its place on the shelves, starting to leave the book shop, bidding Tukson a 'good night'.

My movement were interrupted when the girl had moved away from her seat and had poked me in the shoulder.

I froze at the unfamiliar contact and slowly started to turn around.

The girl was staring at me intensely and I wanted to avoid making eye contact with her yellow orbs.

"Yes?" I preferred to limit my words, trying to avoid getting in embarassing situations. Especially before a member of the opposite sex.

"I have seen how much you have been frequenting this place and I wanted to ask you what do you think of it." I noticed a nervous undertone in her speech. It meant that I was not the only one thinking that trying this approach was awkward at best.

"It's a nice place to visit when I can." Once again I halted myself from detailing my reply, feeling unable to not mess up if it had been longer than the original.

She nodded at the strained judgement, still staring in my eyes.

My efforts of not getting melted by her stare was starting to become difficult to keep up.

"I also wanted to ask, if it is not too much personal, what kind of book you were reading last month. It seemed from your intense reading that it was.. interesting."

I blame all deities and trolls for putting in this situation. First among them that arse of Murphy.

Luckily I had a very restricted, yet truthful reply ready for that situation.

"It was one of the greatest pieces of literature I had the opportunity to taste and indulge myself into." And I said that in a straight face. Inwardly I was screaming like a mad man, praying for this to not get any worse.

I knew that my prayers failed when Tukson attempted to not to laugh at my reply, looking away from the scene. I couldn't determinate how the Bull Faunus few metres aways was reacting, but the fact that he was also facing away with one of his hands close to his mouth was kind of worrying.

The girl, that had been quite stoic in her composure and had kept her eyes on my own figure, looked away with her cheeks lit like a tomato.

...God they knew...

Almost robotically, I turned slowly toward the door and tried to get out of that quite embarassing predicament and once again was halted by the girl.

"Ehr- I forgot that I didn't present myself. N-Name's Blake."

Nodding I replied as quickly as possible, still embarassed by the whole situation. "Uh. Nice to m-meet you, Blake. My name's Eric."

She also nodded at this and decided to return to her seat, this time deep in her thoughts.

Once I had left the book shop, I was still blushing at the early embarassment and was chiding myself for my lack of backbone when talking to girls.

Sighing I moved towards home.

And boy, if I had knew that meeting Blake would have been crucial later in my life.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Boy, if it was a long chapter.**

 **Anyway, I notice that I did left much to be added about the whole 'Pairing' situation. I don't have anything against yuri or yaoi couples but I would also remind that some of those pairing needs to have a solid base to start from. Last but not least, some of those might be shot down early because the whole OC pairing is still in early development and I might do some changes in the near future.**

 **On another note, I decided to introduce some crossover elements from a not very well known Game series.**

 **The only thing I will say is that if you want an early taste of what I'm planning to introduce, you should look 'Pursuit Force' on YT.**

 **See ya soon**


	3. Tutorial(2-2) and Back in Action

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 1: Training completed(2/2) and Back In Action**

 _ **"People will do the right thing because they can!"**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

* * *

 _Two months after meeting at the Book Shop_

After that embarassing situation at Tukson Book Trade, I found myself more and more in contact with Blake.

Initially, like the first time, it had been quite awkward at best. The girl wanted to start a dialogue but the lack of some common ground made it quite difficult. My own lack of social skills didn't certainly help.

Then things started to pick up a positive spin when the dark-haired girl decided to use her own trump card, 'Ninjas of Love'.

When she started to talk about it, I could hear a distinct passion in her voice. I was impressed how much a novel of that kind could have such effects in the quite calm and composed girl.

She had focused in the pairings, her most favourite being the one of Takashi x Shinobu.

The female character was a shy, yet very determined kunoichi that grew infatuated by the main protagonist and had more than once enganged with him some 'interesting' scenes.

I could see how Blake could have appreciated the character, since her own personality classified her a 'Kuudere'.

Those discussions more than once added other minor topics. Blake had also presented her companion, Adam Taurus, her 'surrogate big brother'.

I caught the Bull Faunus grunting at how Blake considered him. I almost pitied the fellow dude, knowing much about friend-zone myself. Almost.

Considering all conversations we had in those months, I also couldn't but notice how the duo possessed some sort of combat capability.

I never asked, trying to not sour any moments of those. All in all those talking I had come to appreciate the more we started to have.

Meanwhile training at the VPD kept going smoothly. Physical training started to pick another level seeing my improvements. O'Hara had decided once in a while to invite me to the Department's Pub and presented me with some other officers. I was called "O'Hara's surrogate kid' and more confusing was the lack of reaction of the Sergeant Instructor when someone called me that with him present.

The vehicle training had been almost completed in record time. Ryker was impressed at my driving skills and had started to make me go and help the VPD's Repairing Crew.

Those guys dealt with their job with serious, no-nonsense zeal. They were quite helpful themselves and I started to appreciate the workplace.

An optional yet important part of the training was also introduced. The Weapon Specialist of the Department, Aois Topaz, started to teach me how to use the various equipment given to agents, both basic and lethal equipment.

And as I continued my schedule, I also started to add to those conversations with Blake the fellow Faunus.

It was because it was slightly unnerving how Adam would stay silent, sometimes glaring me, while I calmly talked about books with his companion. The dude was also a quiet guy, not much was said in those.

But one discussion in particular saw him much more active and almost 'angry' at the both of us.

It was during a discussion about random topics. We started to talk about the White Fang.

Instantly I noticed how temperature of the room dropped to freezing.

"So, Eric, what do you think of the White Fang?" This time it was Adam asking, his tone as if restrained.

Slowly I looked to the other two beings in the room. Blake was averting her eyes away from me but I could see she was also interested in any response of mine.

Tukson was staring at Adam with an hard glare, as if he had said some bad word.

So I did answer that question with serious honesty and cynical thought.

"Mh. The White Fang is an interesting concept. Born from the need to establish equal laws between Humans and Fauni. Early on his origins, it might have achieved some objectives by making the Fauni much more safe by the laws and newfound rights. I still think it could have done better.."

"What do you mean 'better'?" Blake blurted, now caught by my words. Meanwhile Adam was still staring at me blankly with what seemed to be rapt attention hinting in his partially covered eyes.

Sighing, I kept looking first to Adam then to his companion. "If the original and the current mission of the White Fang was equality for all, then it should have expanded and turned into a mixed-race organisation. With human members, the group would have had more legitimacy on their actions and possibly would have gained more popularity with the people."

Silence followed the end of my explanation, the three Fauni were having different reactions. Tukson had a small smile on his face and was nodding at me. Blake was still looking away from me, I think I saw her.. blushing?

Adam was the difficult one to decipher. He was still staring at me but I couldn't understand what he thought of my speech.

Thankfully the whole conversation soon turned away from the White Fang to more common topics.

* * *

 _Four months later_

It had been almost over half an year ever since I found myself in Remnant. Training was coming to a closure and I had caught the attention of several higher-tier Police officers.

I had soon been approached by my boss, Commander Quartz, to discuss something relative to my whole plan.

He started by explaining how the constant growth of the Criminal groups within Vale had caused some concern from the Council and that they asked for some immediate expansion of the Department.

Seeing my proficiency both in training and my capacity in dealing with stressful situations, the Commander had asked for my promotion towards the new special force.

The Pursuit Force was a new branch of the Department composed by many skilled individuals and Hi-Tech equipment. It was the response of the Commander to this situation and, learning of the quite large wage, I accepted the role.

Soon I learnt that even O'Hara and Ryker had joined the group and would have been mostly there to support the Active Agents.

Donning my new uniform, I moved out of my appartment and started the engine of my new VPD car. It was a masterpiece and I almost drooled over it when I heard all its function. It was literally the Supercar, the only thing lacking being an AI speaking to the user.

The then silent radio started to emit an order. "Requested support at Vale Commercial District. I repeat, we need support! It's Roman Torchwick."

Scowling I responded to the request. "This is PF-1, I'm going to reach the zone the fastest. Hold your position." The car speeded through the almost empty streets, until I was finally in the District.

It was a small firefight. VPD Officers were dealing with some black-dressed thugs. The chief of the gang and one of the greatest thorn on the Police, Roman Torchwick, had been stopped from running away from a robbery of the shop 'Dusty Land'.

I jump out of the vehicle and move to a more advantagious position. Finally, having gotten behind the unsuspecting criminals, I picked my custom handgun* and started to swiftly take down the thugs.

One, three, five. They all fell against the pincer movement. Torchwick seemed to have understood the quite desperate situation and quickly tried to ran away from the place.

Immediately I started to follow him and the red-headed criminal finally noticed my presence.

"Aren't you a pest, darling?" His voice was flamboyant, he was irritated by my interruption.

"Only to those who are scums enough to steal from innocents." I replied at the taunt.

The criminal held his weapon, Melodic Cudgel, and shot an explosive round at me.

Quickly I took cover behind one of the criminal's truck and hoped for it to hold together against a small explosion. Luckily it did held and I resumed my chase.

Torchwick had moved to the roofs and it was starting to become annoying to follow the criminal boss. Then he halted his run and turned around, a smug look painting his visage.

"While I found this little walk quite interesting, I have more important things to do than play with a little hero." He once again turned his back against me and jumped off.

I moved closer, confused at first. Then hearing the familiar sounds of rotors, I realized what had happened.

A Bullhead emerged before me, Torchwick safely inside the aerial vehicle.

I start to aim at the pilot, yet none of the conventional bullets seemed to breach the reinforced glass.

Muttering a curse, I watch helplessly the Criminals retreating away. I reached for my Scrolls to deliver the news of Torchwick's escape.

"You did good for your first mission, kid." O'Hara had replied proud of my performance.

He was seconded by Quartz. "Torchwick is not a simple thug. Your actions had limited the damage he would have caused. Also the stolen goods had been all recovered when the gang had surrendered after their boss had ran away."

Sighing I sit on the roof, looking at the sun slow lowering. I still don't know if my first mission was a success or not...

* * *

 **AN**

 **Finally finished the training arc and moving swiftly to the important part of the story: Dealing with those darn criminals!**

 **As I said, this fanfic is turning into a partial x-over with Pursuit Force; Only reason why I'm not making it a full fledged one is because I took only the name of the team and some ideas, none of the characters of the Game Series is going to make a cameo.**

 **Last thing I will mention in this AN is that none of the criminal was killed. I have noticed how Junior's gang is trained and has Aura, so single shoots from an handgun will not kill them instantly as in real life.**

 ***The custom handgun is the Samurai Edge Variant of the M9 from Resident Evil. Probably one of my most fave handgun in Games. I was happy when RE7 introduced the Albert-01...**


	4. (Torchwick) High-Speed Chase

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 3: (Torchwick) High-Speed chase**

 _ **"People will do the right thing because they can!"**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

* * *

 _Two weeks later, Roads near the Vale-Atlas border._

 **Mission Debriefing:**

 **Since Torchwick had started to steal more and more Dust from various shops, a immediate search and capture order had been issued to all VPD sections of the region. Few hours ago, some of the officers garrisoning the first block for the Vale-Atlas border road had identified the notorious red-headed criminal driving a truck, directed towards Atlas Kingdom.**

 **Objectives:**

 **1\. Intercept and Arrest Roman Torchwick;**

 **2\. Capture the truck filled with stolen goods;**

 **3\. Avoid trespassing the border** **at all costs!**

In those two weeks the VPD had received the support of the Valean Council to capture the dangerous Crime Boss Roman Torchwick. The search had took two, almost three weeks until we finally had him found.

Torchwick was a greedy but smart man and he knew that staying in Vale for now would make his affairs go south. Now he's trying to reach Atlas, attempting to lay low until the situation in Vale is clear for him.

It was the perfect plan. Or it would have been so, if I wasn't just few metres behind, my car going at its maximum speed.

The chase was not going to be simple. Torchwick had his thugs guarding his vehicle in other cars and trucks, all fully armed and ready to kill.

The main concern still remained the limited time. The border was close and the gang might be too much of a distraction.

Closing in to the first two unsuspecting cars, I take two precise shoots.

Both hits their target, one disabling one of the drivers, the other bursting one of the tires of the other car.

It's going to be one of those day, isn't it?

* * *

 **3rd Person POV - Torchwick's Truck**

Roman Torchwick was an ambitious crime boss and he was proud of it.

For years he had dodged the various raid made from the cops and had gained both fame and mountains of Liens in doing so. He prospected a good future for himself by doing those small heists. Sadly, a certain flame bitch had decided to burst his bubble. He knew that Neo would have had problems against her and the ice cream-theme girl was one of the strongest member of his gang.

He had been then forced to make more heists and focus on the dust than on the liens. And while he enjoyed the growth of his popularity, he was annoyed by the sudden interest the VPD had started to show towards him. And if the damage was not enough, the same fire woman had decided to 'lend' him some of those White Fangs cannon fodders.

Yes, he was not a racist or stuff having also recruited some Fauni in his own gang, but one thing is having thugs dependant to you by loyalty and money and another is those members of another group that are doing their job begrudgingly.

Oh my, how he missed the old days..

An explosion from the rear guard catched his attention. He looked from the rearview mirror and saw a quite familiar sight. While the new 'Pursuit Force' was something that had started to meddle quite continously in his affairs, he was intrigued by the concept of the team.

Vale was not Atlas and yet they had the skill to create an active response group of specialists in just few months.

And, seeing the kid from few weeks ago dealing with his 'guards', smirked at his only passenger.

"Well, seems like we will have some company soon. Aren't you thrilled, Neo?"

The girl didn't reply, merely staring at rearview mirror on her side, a weird smile on her face.

Maybe she will have finally a challenge after so long. A silent giggle left her mouth.

* * *

 **Eric's POV**

Four down. Torchwick's the only one left.

The time was finishing, the border now in clear sight. Gritting my teeth, I push the car to a faster pace, knowing that I need to catch up to him fast.

Maybe I should try a different approach...

Getting close to the truck, I open the door of the car and... jump on the truck's roof.

Thank god I took those parkour lesson back home...

Immediately I notice I'm not the only one here. A girl-no woman was staring at me with her umbrella aimed at me. She was interestingly short yet her stance and visage were those of an adult woman. Her hair and eyes were a familiar combination of color that I feel like I saw before, somewhere...

Oh. She themed after the.. Neapolitan ice cream. I am genuinely curious at why so but decided to keep my question for later, after a thorough interrogation with Torchwick.

Since the space of fighting was quite limited, I opted for a close-quarter approach, taking out my police baton.

I attack her quickly, aiming an hit on her head. Or would I have if I didn't felt something... change.

Immediately I switched to a defensive stance and, surprisingly, block a strike from her.

She too seemed surprised at my quick stance-switch. Then the ominous smile she had earlier to her face, this time a playful glint coming from her eyes.

 _God, why do you pit me against a sadist?!_

I was immediately put on the defensive once more, unable to find any opening on her. Any attempts at giving damage was halted by the need of defending from an unseen strike that would turn out to be truly happening.

 _I need to plan something or I am as well beaten.. Wait! I think I got something._

As the exchange continued I started to count the time of the strikes and then...

My baton parry her umbrella, creating an opening for a serious hit. I push myself forward and hit her with as much strength as my body could give.

My quick thinking is rewarded by the pain-filled look of the woman. She clutch her stomach and started to take some steps back. I moved forward to arrest her and then focus on Torchwick.

Dust started to fly around us and I saw a unclassified Bullhead flying close to us.

As the door of the vehicle opened, I was forced to back away to dodge the 'flames' coming from the flying transport.

The woman jumped inside, followed by my red-haired target. The doors closed and the Bullhead flought away.

Since I knew I could have done little with my current equipment, I focused onto my other objectives.

I jump inside the truck and start to slow down the transport. The border is too close.

I force the truck to an immediate stop, making it tilt too much and crash into the road.

Before fainting, I was able to call reiforcement with medics and then everything went black.

The day after the mission

Thankfully, I did survive the ordeal but not without some scars in my chest.

That short woman was mean in her attacks.

As I regained consciousness I had reported to Commander Quartz about the details and curiousities of the operation. The boss had then informed me that Atlas had deployed a reinforced garrison at the border that had not intercepted nor seen any suspect Bullhead. This only meant that Torchwick had not left Vale and that he was still hiding in the kingdom.

I had then been forced to stay on this horrible place that people calls 'Hospital' for a whole week. And that's why I sworn to myself I would never get 'too much' damaged doing missions.

The worst thing is that then I will have to come up with an excuse in explaining to Blake why I didn't come to the Book Shop for so long. After getting to know each other, she seemed to have developed a quite curious attitude towards me and my mysterious job.

I didn't felt it necessary to talk about it and I was still suspicious around the duo, something was not being said...

* * *

 _In a secret place, same time_

Neo was NOT an happy girl.

It had been just one day after the fight and she had been told to stay in her room for a week.

A WHOLE WEEK. She attempted to reduce this but the Roman's medic had been clear to her.

The blow she had received had fractured several ribs and that she had been lucky that her Aura had been fully charged and had took most of the hit's power.

Another thing that had soured her day was that she was to not eat Ice cream for three, four days.

When the medic had said that she had tried to stab the bastard on the head but was stopped by Roman.

Yet she didn't felt angry at her aggressor. She just felt... different towards the young officer.

Something about that determined look on his face and his Aura.

Oh, _his Aura..._

While the teen had been unaware of it, she had just glimpsed at it and her mouth watered at so much **power.**

She giggled silently at herself. Right now she was laying on her bed, looking at one of the photos she had been able to get of him.

He was going to be her toy. He was going to be **HERS.**

* * *

 **AN**

 **New chapters is out and we have a glimpse to what this fic is going to be made of.**

 **Sadly, Neo is not one of the secret girls for the pairing. She is going to go Yandere on our protagonist, still have not decided how much. Maybe I should let you people decide.**

 **Full Yandere Neo or a Subdued Yandere Neo?**


	5. (Coffee Break)Answers and More Questions

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 4: (Coffee Break) Answers and More Questions**

 _ **"People will do the right thing because they can!"**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

* * *

 _Coffee Shop across Tukson's Book Shop - A week later_

This is certainly got worse than I would have thought...

While I did expect Blake to be quite vocal about my long absence, I was surprised when she had then dragged me to this Coffee Shop. Right now we were sitting opposite to each other.

Adam had not been present at the Book Shop, but I did have the suspect it was because of the lecture that was going to happen soon.

Blake was staring at me with a blank look on her face, yet the intensity behind her eyes made me think that she was barely containing herself in her usual calm visage.

"Where have you been?" As I suspected her tone was restraining a bit of anger.

It was confusing. We were barely friends-aquaintances and she was getting miffed at that absence.

"Had an accident at my workplace. Got stuck at the hospital for a week for further checkups." My excuse was an half-truth, half-lie. I didn't feel the necessity to reveal my job and Commander Quartz had shared my thinking. It was to avoid danger to all member of the Pursuit Force. Less it 's known, less any retalations are to happen.

I noticed an immediate change in her composure. From anger and rapt curiousity to confusion and... worry?

"Oh. Sorry, I-I didn't mean to seem insensible there. Are you alright, Eric?"

I blinked once at the last question. Me, the awkward guy, the social noob was object of concern to a girl equally awkward.

It was the first time Blake had used my first name in ANY talks. Although, it felt kind of refreshing.

"Yes. Docs had me patched quite quickly. Thanks for asking, Blake." I restrain a grin at seeing her bow twitch at my reply. I hope she is going to 'reveal' that she is a Faunus soon, because it's becoming more difficult to avoid the subject.

"Also" I sip at my coffee. "How are you doing nowadays?" I stare curiously at the girl, trying to get her to tell more about herself. I think it's acceptable for her to reveal a bit more, since we both know almost less than nothing about each other.

She paused, thinking how to elaborate her reply. "I had been busy with my job too.. It's quite taxing sometimes."

Mh. Seems like she too had a job that she could talk about, yet I wonder what kind of job Blake could actually be referring to..

Now that I think about it, being a Faunus her possibilities to get a job are slim because of the Kingdoms' common racism.

I think I will give it a look when I get back to work..

I hear her sighing contently, enjoying the coffee. "Oh. Have you heard about Ninjas of Love's possible spin-off?"

The conversation turned then into a pleasant debate about our favourite book. It's weird how smut can bring two people together. We continue to talk for about an hour or two when her companion finally arrived.

Adam looked a disheveled and quite tired, so I bid them good night and started to leave for my appartment.

3rd Person POV - Adam and Blake

Once Eric was out of sight, Adam turned to Blake. "How was the date?" A smirk was adorning his face.

Blake blushed at that and angrily stomped Adam's foot. An yell left the red-haired Faunus' mouth that still kept his teasing stare. "You will not talk about this to anyone. Are we clear?"

Her tone left no room for reply and Adam just nodded. "He's a decent human. Maybe one in a million." Blake returned to stare at Adam, surprised at his comment.

Adam's past with human had been one of the worst ones among the White Fang's members and he hated humanity as a whole.

"Weren't you against all humans?" The bull Faunus scoffed at her question, as if a dumb one.

"I hate MOST of humanity. There are certainly those who seems quite interesting and pleasant to talk with."

Secretly, Adam was quite thankful towards Eric. While he was a human, he had given him some food for thoughts and he had started to realize something; he didn't like what was becoming and he will make sure to change towards his initial plans. Return the White Fang to a peaceful organisation it once was.

It was no secret that Blake's father and first leader, Ghira Belladonna, had done so much for him and he had been awed by the sheer determination showed by the White Fang's founder.

Blake hesitated to nod, still shocked at her companion's reply. Then she started to think about this new element in her life. Eric Dresmond.

At first glance, he was the average civilian. Not many distinctive physical traits, nor any weird pattern in his stance.

Yet.. Yet she felt like he was hiding much more he wanted to show. His work is a main enigma for her. He barely talked about it and he was quite restrained in his speaking.

But the restrain she could understand. While the both of them were quite different in aspects, they both shared that kind of interest toward equality for people. Eric's mind was just complex and she sometimes had trouble to keep up with his 'speeches'. It certainly wasn't negative in her opinion, sometimes listening raptly to the various topics, no matter how much random they were sometime.

After just few talks and she felt interested at the male civilian. Initially, she doubted it was anything other than simple interest in his political beliefs. Yet the more she had started to think about it, the more she come to realize something else.

Eric was fairly attractive and the fact they both shared many tastes like same genres of books, aka Ninjas of Love, and she couldn't but understand she was 'more than' interested in the young man. Her dreams had not been also much helpful in that matter.

Her fervent creativity inherited by reading books had created quite the 'realitistic' dreams in her mind. It had been embarrassing to explain to Adam her quite frequent nosebleeding.

All in all, she doubted a relationship would work. He was a civilian and she was a White Fang member, he was an human and she was a Faunus.

Yet...

Yet she felt the need to give it a try. Maybe she was deluding herself maybe not. But she will not give up this opportunity. She will not give up her love to Eric Dresmond.

* * *

 **AN**

 **As I promised, from this chapter I will start to take in consideration all the pairings suggestion from the reviewers.**

 **I remind everyone that I might accept those, I will see if those can be integrated or not.**

 **Also I decided that in every case will have a 'Coffee Break' that will not just be between Eric and Blake but might also include other characters talking with Eric.**

 **If someone think that some of the canon villains need a 'redemption', I will listen to those and possibly (if those don't seem too much weird in this story) I will try to incorporate in the fic.**

 **Yandere Neo Poll:**

 **Full: 1**

 **Subdued: 1**


	6. (White Fang) Witness Protection

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 5: (White Fang) Witness Protection**

 _ **"People will do the right thing because they can!"**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

* * *

 _A week later, Outer Vale_

 **Mission Debriefing:**

 **The changes that the White Fang has started to take has not convinced every part of the organisation. Some of the higher-tier officers has decided to defect and become key-witnesses for the VPD. Obviously, things are not going to be as easy as they seem. The White Fang has dispatched several groups to intercept the convoy with the VIPs and possibly try to kill the traitors.**

 **Objectives:**

 **1\. Protect the convoy;**

* * *

It had been just a week since I had that particular discussion with Blake. After it the discussion seemed to have returned to the normal topics, barely touching the 'jobs' subject and focusing more onto ourselves.

Who would have thought that Blake had studied a bit of politics?

In those weeks, the council had took a much more aggressive tone towards the terrorist cell, stating that the sudden peak of raids was starting to damage Vale's economy and relations. Jaques Schnee had been quite irked when several expensive dust cargos had been captured/destroyed and Atlas had expressed its anger with the death of several Atlas guards.

The Pursuit Force's active responses had restored some popularity to the government and more laws were being passed everyday. Some were seeing this period as a possible golden age for Vale and maybe a way to finally return to greatness.

Interestingly enough, not every member of the council was truly happy with the changing situtation. Some were disgruntled by the newfound power the VPD had been receiving by the government, others were just annoyed by the unexpected change and they lack of preparation.

The headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin, had voiced his own displeasure and had proposed to return the role of guards to Huntsmen. He had voiced his opinion of leaving those matters under Hunstmen's safe hands and many times he was rebuffed by the reactionary members of the coucil.

This time his proposal had been met with weak, almost nonexistent agreement after the argumentation proposed by several councilmen/women, progressive ones among them. The purpose of the Huntsmen was 'hunting' Grimm, not intervening in Criminal activities and letting them getting too much power was too much risky, endangering the democratic passage the council was hoping to finish in a decade or so.

Commander Quartz was relieved when the Headmaster had received little support, finally feeling able to reform the VPD into a truly modern Police division. He had started by raising all officers' wages and had started to plan several new facilities for a more decentralized department.

Being the only Department of a much large nation limited much of the range of response and he planned to solve this problem ASAP.

I had started to hear several rumors about the recreation of an Army of Vale for a defensive/garrison purpose, but many still feel the effects of the Great War still lingering and nothing solid had been truly presented.

I was surprised how much stuff the girl knew about the council. Yet, I was not and still am not one to listen to the news frequently.

Anyway, this will be the first mission where I use a VPD Bullhead. It was 'different' from the common Bullheads. It was heavily equipped with two gatlings and several rocket launchers if the situation went south.

So lethal force was enabled but restricted to only if needed. It was a weak warning considering how much dangerous the White Fang was.

"It's getting foggy." Ryker had been chosen as the pilot of this mission and I was happy to have someone to trust driving the Bullhead. It would be bad to die in a flying Bullhead.

I nod seeing this interesting weather. It was supposed to be sunny today and yet clouds were starting to rain here and there.

I gripped safely one of the gatling, feeling the foreboding sense of approaching danger.

The convoy was moving by trucks and both front and rear was heavily guarded. Our Bullhead was to give support to the ground forces and counter any flying hostiles.

"Contact! Three unidentified Bullheads ahead!" The Bullheads were visible at a very close distance.

The rapid machinegun instantly aiming at the closest and, in just few seconds, the sky was once again clear.

Our little celebration was cut short when other six bullheads started to target the convoy.

The White Fang was truly desperate to send so many groups after us but I knew that they were not 'knocking' without a plan.

As if god had decided to make my thoughts true. I saw something I certainly not expected.

Two Atlas warships were approaching the convoy and, as I tried to shoot them down, I was displeased in seeing the bullets not doing enough damage.

"Call the Commander. We need extra air reinforcements!" I yell at Ryker. He starts calling the boss by using the installed radio, while I focused on dealing some 'real' damage.

Opening one of the explosive crates, I take a rocket launcher that reminded me of a Russian RPG.

Aiming, I take the shot at one of the engine of one of the warships. I was immediately rewarded with this crashing in the empty road.

The second warship took notice of this and started to focus onto the Bullhead.

Cursing, I take another rocket launcher, this time aiming at the pilot seat.

The second warship exploded, but not before having damaged badly our Bullhead.

"It's not going to hold for much." Ryker was starting to panic and it wasn't a good sign.

Luckily the high command had received the request because another VPD bullhead approached ours.

"Ryker, engage the automatic pilot. We're leaving!" Doing so, we both jumped into the other Bullhead, each taking one of the gatling.

"That was a close one.." A close one indeed. I am getting in far too many dangerous situations and I want to see what kind of Life Insurance the contract I had signed had proposed.

The worst seemed to be over. Yet there was still sometime before reaching the safezone and many things could happen in a short time..

* * *

 _White Fang Vale Section Hideout, few hours later_

"What do you mean you failed!" A yell echoed through the whole warehouse.

The infuriated bark coming from the leader of the Section, Alexander deWolfe.

His ascension to leadership had been to his cleverness and his ruthless way of dealing with the Organisation problems. Now, for the first time, he had failed an order. And it was because of this thrice-damned Pursuit Force. He could not afford another failure or his head will be offed instantly.

He needed to plan something to deal with those nuisances once for all. An ambush.

He removed the poor excuse of grunt away from his office, glancing once in a while to the various missions he had still to successfully complete.

He heard someone knocking at the door and annoyed barked a 'Come in'. His attention then focused to the new occupant of the room and paled a little. While he was known for his cruelty, he paled in power to Adam Taurus, prominent member of the main White Fang cell.

"Oh, hello Adam. How may I help you?" He put a faux cheerful tone, not wanting to die before the Bull Faunus.

"I have come to present you with an important order of the Headquarters." He put a letter on the table and sit in one of the two free chairs, waiting patiently yet quite annoyed.

Alexander took the letter in his hands and started to read it quietly. His eyes widened and wanted to protest. "This orders are directly from Sienna Khan herself, so you better hold your tongue and not whine." The order hit home and Alexander stood silent.

Adam left there, closing the door behind him. Once again alone, the wolf Faunus almost screamed murder.

How dare they?! He had given so much for the organisation and now he was forced to comply to the orders of a red-haired teenager. And worst of it all, Taurus had to take part to one of the most important operations of the whole White Fang by destroying the train with the Schnee family inside.

How Infuriating!

* * *

 _VPD Department, same time_

After the mission, I took part of the time left before returning to the appartment to check for more information about Blake.

I had tried before by using the Scroll Commander Quartz had given to me in the early days, but with just a name I could find very 'little'.

So I resorted to have a search with the computer in the Department. I had asked for permission before actually doing the search and I was surprised when I was permitted.

I immediately used the various filters for the search. Black, long hair, yellow eyes, name but not surname and lastly the most important detail. Cat Faunus.

The computer paused for few seconds before finding three matches. Surprisingly enough they all shared the same surname and had interesting similiarities.

I opened first thing Blake's folder and I after just reading few lines, I almost dropped to the floor, shocked. Blake's parents, Ghira and Kali Belladonna, were the founders of the White Fang!

As I continued to read the file, I thought absently about one particular question. How many secrets is Blake Belladonna keeping away from me?

* * *

A certain black-haired cat faunus sneezed in that moment, thinking that maybe she caught a cold. **  
**

 **AN**

 **Dun, Duun, duunnnnnn.**

 **Epic cliffhanger and very little left to imagination.**

 **New case and new antagonist.**

 **Still, Alexander deWolf, my second OC, will not last long and will probably meet his end by chapter 10.**

 **I'm still debating if Adam can be redeemed or not. I feel more inclined towards a redemption and slow change of character. This is not going to be put for a poll. I think I have you all already busy by those 'two' poll.**

 **Yandere Neo:**

 **Subdued: 1**

 **Full: 1**


	7. (Coffee Break) Trust

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 6: (Coffee Break) Trust**

 _ **"People will do the right thing because they can!"**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

* * *

 _Few Days later, Coffee Shop_

Once I finished reading all three files, I didn't know what to do.

Here it was, probably the biggest secret Blake was hiding and I was unable to actually think of a plan. While I had discovered this, I couldn't say anything because it would then reveal my job and make things much more complex for me to handle.

So here I was, sitting in the same coffee shop like few weeks ago, this time the roles were switched. The only viable option was to get Blake to reveal this, faking surprise at the 'news'. I had ordered a cappuccino to help calm my nerves because the more time passed, the more I wanted to finish this whole problem as soon as possible.

Although, as I had the opportunity to experience, a plan is not always going to end as it was conceived. The person who sit opposite to me was not the quiet Cat Faunus but the more hot-headed Bull Faunus of her companion.

I frown at this change and was curious of why Adam was there and not Blake. She had said she would have been there and now the plan I had created was crumbling before me. I hope Blake was absent for a good reason and not because Fate was turning me into her own chew toy.

"Dresmond, we need to talk about serious matters." His tone didn't leave much space for complain and I opted to keep my silence, eager to listen what was wrong.

He sighed and looking at me straight in the eyes (or as he could since he was wearing a pair of sunglasses). "The reason why Blake is not here, is because she is busy with an assignment."

He paused, probably trying to think of words that would be befitting of the delicate situation.

"We are not simple civilians. We are... part of the White Fang."

An alarm was screeching loudly in my head. Because of my anxiety, I had forgot my handgun back at work and I was quite mediocre in CQCs. If he was going to attack me, I would have been unable to defend myself.

"But." He continued, sensing my distress. "I want to get Blake out of the organisation."

. . . WHAT?

"Things are getting too much rough and she had been my responsibility ever since she joined the Main Branch. I know this request might seems absurd but.. I need someone that I know well enough that wouldn't harm her in any way. I need to know, can I entrust you with her? Can I entrust you with Blake?"

...

I was speechless. Here, a criminal of a now-terrorist group was asking- no begging me to help our mutual friend out. It was an hard choice, if I valued both Pros and Cons, but it could be done... if he respond to the following question 'correctly'.

"H-have you or Blake ever harmed anyone during service?" If it was yes, I would have then been forced to arrest him; If it was no...

"Until now our work had been theft and destruction of advance robot guards."

Once again, silence fell among us.

I had a plan. A risky plan but a good plan nonetheless. I just needed to break the 'promise'. And maybe sacrifice a bit more.

"Why just her? Why not you too?" Adam seemed to think about it.

"My current plan can save only Blake but if you have anything that you want to propose, I'm open for other options."

I paused and I picked my Scroll. "As you need my trust, I need your trust too." It was the only way and I hoped it worked. Adam nodded slowly, almost hesitantly.

I called the only person who could have opened the 'third' option of this dilemma.

"Dresmond. Eric, I hope it's important. I'm still dealing with the mess of the last mission-"

"I know, sir. But it is an urgent matter." On the other side, Commander Quartz groaned "What is it this time?"

"Sir, it is possible we might have found a new recruit for the program."

Meanwhile Adam was listening to the conversation warily and confused, unsure if I was actually helping them or if I was just selling them out.

"Oh. And why it is an 'urgent' matter? Couldn't you just present him/her when you are to return to work?"

I sighed "Sir, the recruit in question is a White Fang Operative that is planning to defect.."

The Commander fell silent "What are you doing, Agent Dresmond." It was not a question. The boss was demanding more details and I was more than happy than give those.

"Sir, I trust this individual and his demands are acceptable for the Department. I will take responsibility if things go south."

Another pause and I started to sweat a little. "What are the demands?" The tone had gone softer and I almost sighed in relief. "Sir, he just need an place where he and his companion could live, protected by any retalation.

Yet again another pause, this time interrupted by what I understood was a... facepalm?

"Fine. But you are going to work with what you have, Agent Dresmond. Right now most of the VPD's appartments are occupied and I don't trust anyone just by words. I hope you know what are you doing.."

"Understood, Sir. I promise you that your faith will not be misplaced." After seeing goodbye, I turned towards Adam.

He was staring at me blankly. "You are a cop?" I felt my mouth dry up at that question.

The plan had sounded better in my head and now I have to explain and maybe also deal with the consequences.

He continued to stare at me and I felt panic rising up in my mind. Then the Bull Faunus, known for his two main feelings like Anger and Annoyance, started to laugh. At first it was just a soft chuckle, then it become a full-blown laught. My visage became the perfect representation of 'WTF?'.

Once he had calmed down, and it was way more than I would have appreciated, he looked at me mirthfully. "God, you mean to tell me you, a cop, had interacted with 'criminals'?"

I felt the need to whack his head with a baseball bat growing and I felt less and less against complying the urge.

He sobered up and returned to glance at me seriously. "You can guarantee both Blake and mine safety with this plan of yours?" I nodded. It was a similar predicament to what I had to deal few months ago and I was sure that the solution to their problems is the same as mine.

I held my hand up to him and I notice that he kept staring at it. "Deal?" He returned to glance in my eyes and I was starting to get annoyed at the whole tense situation. Thankfully, Adam just took my hand in his own. "Deal."

Once we were sure to have finished our coffee, we started to part for our ways.

He had a lot of stuff to prepare to the appartment like the guest rooms and buying some extra food for the incoming homies. Then I halted in my march, remembering what will then be a major problem.

How are we going to live in three with just ONE bathroom?!

* * *

 **AN**

 **'Saving Private Adam and Blake' is going soon but not next chapter.**

 **As I said, I think I will have Adam to sway towards the 'good guys'.**

 **I would also like to say to everybody that I don't know how to make Ozpin. Everytime I read a fanfic part about him or I rewatch the Volumes, I get this strange vibe I usually associate with Dumbledore. And I'm for Dumbledore-Bashing in fanfics. I will think about it later...**

 **Yandere Neo Poll:**

 **Full: 3**

 **Subdued: 2**

 **This is going to be a close one, isn't it?**


	8. (?) Leaving A Mark

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 7: (?) Leaving A Mark  
**

 _ **"People will do the right thing because they can!"**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Foul Language**_ _ **in this chapter.**_

* * *

 _Few days later, Capital of Vale_

Walking through the quiet streets of Vale, I couldn't but feel bored. Once I returned to the VPD, Commander Quartz decided to give me not just an hour long lecture, but he had me put in probation for two weeks.

While sometimes I do enjoy a good amount of free time, I was still addicted to action and I was dying being unable to go for some other cases.

It was even worse because of the lack of much stuff to do at the appartment. Since I had been very busy at work, I didn't had the opportunity to go and buy some entertaining stuff like Videogames and other things; Now, being free, I could go and do so but I was... lacking money at the moment.

The week had been busy and certainly didn't had foreseen the whole probation problem.

I sighed as I passed a couple that was enjoying the night life of the Capital. After the last discussion with Adam, I didn't encounter Blake nor the Bull Faunus in those days and god I was hating this week so much..

My musing was interrupted when I heard from an alley the distinct sound of something heavy falling on the ground. Boredom is a cruel mistress and so I decided to get closer and see what was causing this commotion.

"Can't you be more clumsy?!" The poisonous retort was told by a man wearing a black formal dress with red sunglasses and an hat.

He was met with a grunt coming from his companion. Differently from the former, this thug was dressed differently. He was wearing a black shirt, white pants and had some armored parts. His most noticeable part was the Grimm mask on his face.

 _What?_

The first thug was certainly dressed like a member of Torchwick's Gang, while the other was part of the White Fang. It was a surreal occurance because Roman Torchwick was notoriously not the kind of Criminal Boss that seek alliances with a Terrorist group.

I saw that they were moving towards the docks and I decided to follow them closely. After that conversation with Adam, I had started to take my personal handgun even on my free time. Just for precaution.

I wondered silently if this was some sort of super, secret criminal operation.

... _Nah!_

* * *

 _3rd Person POV, Warehouse Hideout_

"Move faster, filthy animals! We have a limited schedule and I will not certainly not make excuses for your lack of brain." A certain ginger-head criminal was having a bad feeling about the whole operation.

His initial plans back few months ago was laying low in the secret Atlas hideout and then return to those heists. Once again the flame bitch had to ruin his plans for her convenience and had ordered him to continue his crimes.

He had voiced his protests (as much as he could before getting his butt cooked up) and he was partly reassured by the woman that she would have added some special guards to protect him. He almost felt that the bitch was not that bad and that she was truly going to actually give him some sort of powerful men/women as protection.

"I still don't understand how someone, no matter how much stupid, would read this trash."

"You call it trash but it is actually a quite good piece of literature."

 _Almost.._

His supposed team of 'bodyguards' were two bratty teenagers that bickered far too much for his stressed brain. The girl had a light tan, she had red eyes and green hairs.

The childish boy had dark-blue eyes and had silver hairs. Oh, he also had two metal leg. Roman had considered starting to call him 'Leggy' but he was too much focused on the quite problematic situation.

He expected guards that would protect him, not nagging, angsty teenagers that needed to be babysitted.

At this, his mind wandered at the 'weird' sight he had seen early this morning. He had known Neo for years now and he thought that she would have now been unable to surprise or weird him out as much as she had in the first few years.

But opening the door to her room to find what seemed to be a little shrine with the photo of a younger boy and several other things he didn't want to think about. Roman seriously hoped that the pair of male boxers were not of this kid, if so then he prayed that Neo didn't go and rape him.

He was a criminal but he too had standards. After the little 'scene', Roman had ordered Neo to not leave the hideout. She complied under her normal requests. Ice cream to last for few days. He was still surprised how she kept such a petite form after eating so much of the sweet food.

He shook his head and returned his attention to the clumsy bastards before him. This is going to be the last time he will have this 'uncouth grunts' to do any kind of work, even the simpliest ones. After so much planning, he still felt wary about this day.

He didn't know that his sensations were going to realize quite soon...

* * *

 _Eric Dresmond's POV - Warehouse_

He halted once again to let the two thugs retaking once again the boxes that were falling out of their hands.

Seriously, what the heck was wrong with this two?

It was going opposite to his original joke. Those two were the joke by being the clumsiest SoBs he had ever had the chance to met.

Finally, his prayers to actually have this boring, stealth chase over was rewarded when the two idiots opened the doors of one of the warehouse and entered.

I immediately found an iron ladder and got on the upper level. There, I decided to see to what was happening in there.

 _...HOLY SHIT!_

That was probably the largest amount of Dust I have ever seen and probably the largest I would ever seen. But...

Why? That much Dust would bring too much attention to Torchwick and while he was flamboyant and was happy with some attention, I don't think he would take this risk for such meagre thing.

There was something going on and the two 'guards' with him seemed to be different from the rest. They both were teenagers and if I had to guess I would say they were Huntsmen-tier, so something I had to deal with caution.

While I had been told that I could hold against a normal Huntsman, I didn't feel confident to take the duo in a brawl. I took the small camera I always had to me because I found quite enjoying taking photos of the beautiful location of Vale. A part of me wished to explore more of Remnant, to see how much similarities and differences it had with Earth.

I take two good photos of the guards individually and take few more of the quantity of Dust they were smuggling. Deciding to not risk my luck anymore, I draw my Samurai Edge and, cocking my aim still, shot at the box with the 'Explosive' sign.

 _3rd Person POV_

Roman was continuing to order around the place and was almost finished when the dread he had felt until now take form in a big explosion. He had been lucky that he had been close to the exit and was almost feeling a bit of pity to those too much close to the origin of the blast.

He waited for the explosions to end and decided to deploy his own thugs to deal with the fire that had been triggered afterward the blast. He sighed in relief when a 70% of the whole supply had held against the flames and the explosion.

Then the luck that had preserved his little treasure vanished before the quite irritated flame bitch before him. The murderous glint on her only visible eye and the relentless flame resting on her hand was not a good sign.

Inwardly Roman started cursing the one who made his former massive migraine return full power.

Meanwhile a certain agent-in-probation was set to reach the VPD. Maybe he would get reinstated with what he got..

* * *

 **AN**

 **After a long waiting, here is your chapter!**

 **I will thank you all for your reviews because those to me means that someone truly care for the stuff I write. :3**

 **On a further notice, my update schedule is irregular. It always had been so for various reasons, the prime cause being my school/university life and the lack of general ideas.**

 **Differently from previous fics, this one I am finding it easier to write. Probably because I planned to make it long 20 chapters and because I have little ambition afterwards.**

 **I possibly will do a sequel if asked, but I will leave this choice after the end of the fanfic and if I think I should keep going after this one.**

 **I plan to make this an easy-to-read, interesting and likeable story and I wish for you to comment if there is something causing you distress in your reading, so I will be able to adjust and make it better. Obviously I cannot accept any sort of 'Flaming', since I didn't by all means (I hope) caused any sort of hard feeling towards anyone reading this little but expanding fanfic.**

 **I hope you all a good weekend and**

 **SEE YA SOON! xD**


	9. (Torchwick) Goldilocks and Papa Bear

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 8: (Torchwick) Goldilocks and Papa Bear  
**

 _ **"People will do the right thing because they can!"**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

 _ **Warning:**_ _ **Foul Language**_ _ **in this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Mission Debriefing:**

 **Torchwick is still at large and now that he lost the large amount of Dust, he will try to gain some more grunts and try to steal that quantity once again. Remember, this is an undercover operation and your equipment shall be limited to avoid any recognition. Obtaining info related to Torchwick's current plan is secondary to your survival. Hope to see you soon, 'Mr. Purpleheart'.**

 **Objectives:**

 **1\. Avoid discovery at all cost!**

 **2\. Follow the Undercover agent's lead.**

 **3\. Document any implications to Torchwick's plan.**

 **4\. Find any proof of Hei Xiong's alliance with Torchwick.**

* * *

 _Two days later, Hei 'Junior' Xiong's Bar_

While my reckless approach at the Docks, Commander Quartz begrudgingly complied with my plea to return to work. Still, I received a long reprimand for my behavior and I was let go with a slap in the wrist.

I expected another escort mission or a much more elaborated operation with various guns and explosions. I admit that in this early days of my career I had turned into a weapon junkie and I showed it by upgrading, customising my standard equipment.

The baton, my only melee weapon, was modified to be retractable and easier to use. Quartz had decided to give this new weapon for major safety. After the last stunt, we all expected any sort of retalation on my being and I started to be less and less in public.

I literally becomed a shadow among humans and while this might have unnerved many, I was relieved in the lessening of my quite non-existent social life. Blake and Adam were still doing god knows what and the Bull Faunus had yet to contact me. Also with Tukson being away to some 'reunion' with former friends kind of sealed off the only place I found a little bit of peace.

The appartment had started to change its look when I had begun to buy new furnitures and with the integration of two guest rooms in two of the three empty rooms. It was oddly spacey and I feel glad that it was becoming more familiar every day.

Not that I will forfeit my original home back on Earth. While I had started to live alone by the time I had come to Remnant, I still missed my family. Many would question my morality by being so calm to the whole 'ISOT' Bs I had been pulled into, but my opportunities to return home were slim, very slim.

If I had turned to Atlas, I would have probably been imprisoned and tortured, them attempting to understand the various secrets and techs of Earth and once more gain a technological advantage over the other Kingdoms in the continent.

I had thought about approaching the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin, but the things I learned from books and Commander Quartz made me at first hesitant and then completely against the whole option.

Ozpin had been in a position of power so long that he was even older than Commander Quartz and the chief of the VPD was like in his 30s, 40s. His lack of progress in the Faunus Rights campaign reminded him of cunning individuals like Tywin Lannister from GoT and Albust 'too many names' Dumbledore from HP.

He was potrayed as a supporter of equal rights, yet racism among Valean Huntsmen was common. Not as common as in Atlas, but still noticeable enough. So, Ozpin was a mystery that my gut told me to avoid at all cost.

My mission was to infiltrate in Junior's Club, a place known for the infamous client that frequented it, and try to capture Torchwick or at least discover more about his new partners. Commander Quartz had voiced his concerns loudly regarding this new guards. The theory that someone was acting behind the scenes and forcing Torchwick in this increasing heists was becoming more and more a reality.

I got off from my rented car and started to move toward the Night Club. The location was indeed something I would never go in normal circumstances. The loud noise, because I will never call music the stuff I heard played in those clubs, and the two buffed bouncers on the entrance were quite threatening in just being nearby.

Moving to the entrance, I showed my fake ID to one of the big guys. He gives it a glance before returning it. I take it as an approval and enter the place, thankful that the bouncers didn't learnt of the fake document. The more I moved inside, the more I would feel annoyed by the loud singing from the playing song.

 **Listen to - the remix played in 'Yellow' Trailer**

I sit in one of the many free chairs and wait for the bartender. When a bulking man presents before me, I felt slighly panicking. "Good morning customer. I'm Junior, the owner and bartender, how may I help you?"

Maintaining a calm visage, I reply to the big bear. "I would like some wine. Cheap, if possible."

As I ordered my beverage, I could have sworn to have heard the man muttering something about 'crooks' and 'cheapies'. I just shrugged and gave a look around me. It was still early and there were very few there. I gave a look also to the DJ box and was a bit shocked at seeing some rip-off version of DeadMau5. That explained a lot of things.

I didn't have to wait long as Junior returned with a bottle of red wine and gave me a glass half-filled. I sipped at it calmly, dreading the taste of the drink. While I may have accepted to do this kind of stuff, I will never appreciate any sort of alcohol. Wine was just something I tried once or twice and it barely tasted good to me.

The waiting game for Torchwick took almost an hour and the gingerheaded criminal entered the local.. _with almost all members of his gang._

'Shit' If I was recognized not only it would jeopardise my mission, but also create a life-death predicament I wanted to avoid like an horrible sickness. Torchwick sat few chairs away, yet I was able to listen to the discussion between him and the owner.

"Hello Hei. How it's going? Business going well, I hope." The cheerful tone was far too much sugarcoated for the bulky man to misinterpret. "What do you want, Roman? _And it's Junior at work!"_ The last part was whispered. Seems like the big, bad bear wanted things to be seen as clean. Sadly, I was there and he would have received soon an exclusive ticket for Vale Prison.

"Yes, yes. Junior, I need to change our past deal. I might need more men for this job."

It was something already known. Roman lost many members because of the explosion at the Docks. Some because of the blast radius, other for utter fear of an ulterior vindication from the mysterious sabouters.

"You know I barely have my guys to guard my Club, Roman. Why do you need more from me?"

Roman's face did a 180 and became solemn at once. "That _woman_ is pushing for more results and the stunt that some bastard had pulled few days ago had led to some unforgiving punishment from the fire bitch."

...

What? So this person that was controlling Roman could use-

* * *

 _ **Minor-Flashback**_

 _Dust started to fly around us and I saw a unclassified Bullhead flying close to us._

 _As the door of the vehicle opened, I was forced to back away to dodge the 'flames' coming from the flying transport._

 _ **End Minor-Flashback**_

* * *

-Fire. She had been there. This woman had a Semblance and that would explain her pyromaniacal ability. But...

But for a woman with such simple Semblance to have Roman Torchwick under control was worrying. It meant that not only she was skilled in fighting, but also she was dangerous for other skills she had.

Junior sighed at the request( _begging_ ) his long-standing ally had just made and gestured him to follow. "Let's continue our conversation away from there and away from privy ears."

I had kept my cool, knowing that I had not been discovered. I tried to approach stealthily the duo but was stopped by another _duo._ Twins.

"Hello there." "You are a new face. What's your name, hun?"

If there was one thing that I found difficult to deal with was twins and girls.

Now here was the result of my social ineptitudeness. And I was going to not enjoy the following 'interrogation'.

"Purpleheart." I decided to once more stick with short answers. It had served well until now and I didn't wanted to change tactics in enemy territory. The two twins were absolutely attractive, that was a sure fact. They had matching clothes, but different color tonality. One being with shades of red, the other white as snow.

"Oh, aren't you a shy one?" "You know Mel, why not break the ice a bit more?" Their sultry tones were followed by matching giggles. God, why you hate me so much?

This torture would have continued if a pained, male squeak interrupted the embarassing situation. Junior was kneeling before a...

My jaw almost hit the floor at seeing such a magnificient sight. If the twins from before were attractive, then this blonde bombshell was so gorgeous she could turn gays into straight men.

 _...Mostrasi sì piacente a chi la mira che dà per li occhi una dolcezza al core... **(1)**_

I felt my own hand slap my jaw close. Maybe I should not read romantic novels for a while. The girl was cheeky even before a quite bad predicament. Maybe I should intervene, since Torchwick is probably long gone while his thugs were still there and threatening...

One of the grunts tried to attack with a swift tackle from behind but was intercepted by a baton hitting his face. His red glasses smashed into bits and a tooth flew away from his mouth.

Everyone turned to see this new individual joining the fight. "Whoopsie, I'm so clumsy. I'm so sooorrrry." I was so not putting much effort in my innocent look, but it was planned all along. Maybe.

I saw the girl shot straight to my position and I dodged her punch. I was surprised to see that she was aiming at another sneaky grunt trying to land an hit on my back. She then glanced at me briefly, giving a quick wink, before taking a stance.

The deal was clear. I cover her behind, she covers mine.

Oh, not even a date and already at this kind of trust. I would have feel impressed at my ever striking, new luck in relationships, but the battle needed my complete focus. It was going to be fun.

 _Ten Minutes Later_

Phew. Those guy may be idiots at their job but they were many and ever attacking. Only three enemies standing, the twins and Papa Bear. I took the red-themed girl, while my ally took the other girl. I instantly regretted this choice when the girl delivered a fierce assault, mostly made of well-directed punches. I was not good in CQC and the girl was going to steamroll me if I didn't do something fast.

Turning to my companion, I saw her having problems too with her opponent. This battle was finishing badly and only one thing was left to try.

"Switch!" The blonde didn't reply nor gestured any confirmation of hearing my yell, yet she moved closer and we switched targets. The white-themed twin was focusing in throwing kicks and was definitively slower than her sister. I was able to overcome the short exchange with a well aimed chop on her neck, rendering her unconscious.

The blonde too finished her opponent but was quickly launched by a strong hammer hit from Junior. The owner of the Club was no slacker and once he had put distance with one of the nuisances, he started to focus on lil' old me.

His hammer was countered by my baton and its bazooka function was rendered useless thanks to my precise handgun. It was a stalemate and none of us was gaining any substantial advantage to the other.

Our brawl was interrupted when an enraged, female yell startled the both of us. The blonde girl was... _burning_ with energy! It reminded me of the SSJ transformation but scarier.

Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned. This was something that Junior learned when he was punched/propelled by the girl that had threatened his poor crotch few minutes ago. They both hit the big window that give to the outside.

A part of me wanted to check out if the blonde was fine but being rational and trusting the girl's own sturdiness, I opted to call and wait for reiforcements. My anonymous call was received and several units had been dispatched.

As I was waiting for the VPDs, I received a call from.. Adam?

I answered immediately. "Eric, our plan has started. Wait for us at the end of the Emerald Forest, we will be there."

Sighing, I ran to the car and started to call the boss. I just told him I 'was going to help some friends'.

 **AN**

 **ARGH! HOW MUCH I HATE BEING SO MUCH IRREGULAR WITH UPDATES!**

 ***sigh* University had been quite taxing, even more than usually because of the incoming Christmas Break. I will still try to keep up with my improvised schedule and give you more chapters to read.**

 **1- Quoting one of Dante Alighieri's less known works. What could I say, I am a 'Romantic'-kind of dude. XD**

 **Yandere Neo Poll**

 **Subdued: 5**

 **Full: 2**

 **This poll will stay open until the next appearance of our little, murderous Ice-Cream Lady.**

 **See you soon!**


	10. (White Fang) Helping Friends

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 9: (White Fang) Helping Friends**

 _ **"People will do the right thing because they can!"**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

 **Warning: Foul Language in this chapter**

* * *

 _Same day, outskirts of the Valean Region_

After leaving Junior's Club, I decided to call once more Adam. I needed a place where to exfiltrate both him and Blake.

He seemed unsure at first, then he sent a waypoint near the sea between Atlas and Vale. I held myself from asking what was their mission. I didn't want to antagonise him and put the whole rescue operation in jeopardy.

The custom car was speeding at the highest speed possible through the streets. I had so little time and I had to finish the whole deal without getting any sort of witnesses that might report it to any news.

As I get closer, I noticed how much the place was near some train railways. It got even more suspicious when I started to smell smoke and see some fire coming from inside the forest. I hope that Adam didn't lie when he said that he never killed someone.

If something like this should be revealed and Commander Quartz had heard it, my career, and probably my freedom, would be terminated. I am fine to live in an appartment, not a cold, dirty jail cell.

I started to park the car near the road, the waypoint set a bit inside the near forest. Sighing, I started to ran in the instructed direction. After almost ten minutes of walking I finally found the duo, just not how I had thought I would find them.

Both of them were quite damaged, Adam bleeding the most. Blake was hanging in his back unconscious, but had less wound than her companion. After seeing me, I gestured him to come to my location. As he did, I looked at his damaged leg.

"I think I should take Blake. You are not in condition to piggy-back her to the car." He hesitated a bit, but the pain from his hurting leg did the trick. I took Blake in a bridal position and we both started to walk toward the vehicle.

As I was walking, I started to hear a soft, yet familiar sound. I looked at the girl in my arms and..

 _Is she purring?_

In normal circustances, that would have triggered a chuckle or a full-blown laught out of me, but it was a critical situation and I opted for a small smile. As we reached the car, I let Blake to rest in the rear passeggers position. Adam sit in the side passegger position and the car once again swiftly moved to the inner place of the region, destination being my appartment.

* * *

 _Few days later,_ _VPD's Appartments, Third Person POV_

Blake groaned in her sleep. She felt so sore from last mission and didn't want to wake up. Her last memories relative to it were scarce. She remembered an.. explosion and then everything went dark.

She would have woken up by now but the bed was just so _soft_ and-

...

She jumped out from his sleeping form and took a weak, but firm stance. She had missed a soft bed after so many years working as a White Fang officer but that she was sleeping one meant one thing.

She had been kidnapped. As she was ready to take out the first, unidentified individual near the bed, she was halted by his voice. "Blake, everything is alright. We are in a safe place."

Adam, good. She needed an explanation, or two. Her memories were still foggy and she wasn't feeling very calm. Then she noticed the bandages in her arms and Adam's leg. She looked at him concerned but he shoot her a reassuring glance.

"I have to explain so much and this will take much time. Thankfully, we now have that."

She sat once again on the bed. Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't the following explanation.

* * *

 _Kitchen, Eric's POV_

I started my usual morning routine by making some breakfast. The only unusual thing was that I had to make more food. It had been five days ever since I had taken the Faunus duo in my appartment. Blake had been unconscious for a while and, after a long time spent convincing Adam, I had her checked by a trustworthy medic I knew. She was going through a short coma. It was nothing lethal but she would have been sleeping a week at most.

As I was finishing my to prepare the three cups of chocolate, I felt myself shivering. Strange occurance since it was summer time and it was warm inside. As I finished this abnormal shivering I saw Adam coming out of Blake's room and giving me a pity look. He took his cup, sit in the small table and started to drink from it slowly. "Blake is awake."

.. Oh.

As a silent warning was passed by my fellow dude, I took both mine and Blake's cup and started to move to her room. I noticed the door being open and walking through it, I placed the two cups in a near furniture. Blake was not here..

As I was watching the empty bed, I heard the door close behind me. I turned around, only to find myself being tackled into the bed. My assailant had a pair of cat-ears and yellow eyes that were boring into mine. "Hello Eric." Her voice was calm but as I had learnt, it didn't meant she was truly calm at all. If I had to guess she was annoyed. "Hello Blake."

"So.."

"Yep."

It was a silent questioning that I was going to answer truthfully. She looked at me intently and I stared back with the same intensity. "So.. are you going to move?"

She blushed at this, but didn't bulge at all. What was she planning?

"No. I-I don't plan to do so."

...Now I felt my cheeks turning into tomatoes at this reply. She was hardly the type of girl that did this kind of stuff and I now looked a bit confused. Both at her action and at myself.

I didn't felt it as a... completely wrong proposition. I mean, she was all warm and I felt kind of melting and...

As I was elaborating my completely revolting mind, Blake had laid her head on my chest, purring. I held not a chuckle, but an unconscious moan. What the heck was wrong with me.

"You know?" She started, looking away and still blushing. "This sounds better than how I planned it.." I was about to agree immediately at her statement but I opted to not do so.

As we were... cuddling(?), Adam opened the door and poked his head inside. "I hope you both realize that I will not condone sex in this house." He was smiling, the cheeky bastard.

 **"Goddammit Adam!"** It was our reply. We looked at each other after hearing the same reply and then looked away.

This world was getting so much confusing now...

* * *

 **AN**

 **AHHHHHHHHHHH! SLOW BURN ROMANCE IS STARTING!**

 **While this chapter is shorter than any of the missions that I had written (and I will write) that, there is a sound reason: This chapter is more of a (Coffe Break) chapter, aiming more at the Slice of Life genre.**

 **Yandere Neo Poll**

 **Subdued: 5**

 **Full: 2**

 **See you soon!**


	11. (Coffee Break) Tackling the Problems

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 10: (Coffee Break) Tackling the Problems**

 _ **"People will do the right thing because they can!"**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

* * *

 **Warning: Foul Language in this chapter**

 _Several months later_

The following months had been quite calm at work. Crime cases started to lower to the pre-Pursuit Force period and things at 'home' had changed much. Blake had decided to go to study at Beacon Academy, feeling the need to keep training and gain some trust from Quartz.

The day after being accepted in their temporary location, Blake had started to apologize about her 'cuddly' behaviour for almost a week. As I said at first, and how I kept answering, I didn't mind. It had been a quite the very few mind-wrecking days and she needed some support. Adam teased at her blushing everytime that argument was brought in a discussion, sometimes even suggesting some 'step forward'.

I was very uncertain in how to deal with the teasing, having always been a socially awkward dude that now 'felt' something towards the Cat Faunus. It was infuriating how difficult to understand this new sensation and a part of me just kept telling me to 'stop worrying' about it and keep going forward and, maybe, a solution will present itself in time.

The Commander had been hesitant to create a faux documentation about her skills and her previous school experiences, but her logic was mostly flawless and Vale needed all the men/women able to keep up to the Huntsmen/Huntresses' work.

Also, it presented an opportunity to have a spy among Ozpin's students. The old headmaster had been quite elusive about certain details that would have helped in the past and then there was how he seemed to have been present.. 'always'.

After several burnings at the old archives in the last two decades, a major amount of documentation about the gray-haired man went destroyed or missing.

The first few months, Blake had been sending several letters mentioning quite normal stuff. She had mentioned her partner, one Yang Xiao-long, and the rest of her team.

Hearing that the youngest daughter of the SDC's was attending the same school and that she was in the same team as her, I made Blake promise to avoid any dangerous confrontation. From the letters, the Schnee girl was a bit arrogant but seemed on the good path to actually become a better person.

I had then to report the important details to Commander Quartz. In one of those session, the man froze at hearing one name. It was the leader of Team RWBY, Ruby Rose.

When I asked what was wrong, the chief sighed tired and opening one of the many files cabinet in his office, he presented me with a document.

By opening it I understood what truly make her two-years skip to Beacon quite suspicious. Ruby's mother, Summer Rose, had been a renowned Huntress and was famous for her Team (STRQ) intervention in Mt. Glenn. The whole episode was shady at best, citing just that the woman had been able to deal with the Grimm Dragon that had assaulted the young settlement.

Grimm Dragons were as dangerous as they were rare to find. Massive strenght, High Temperature Fire breathing and the ability to spawn more Grimms from his body.

What truly caused many to frown was how Summer Rose 'died'. Her last mission was registered as a simple 'scout mission' but it was not specified the location nor the reasons.

Ozpin had been quiet about the whole predicament, stating that she had been killed and her body had not been found.

In his early days, the then-Seargent Quartz had petitioned before the Council to send a VPD division supported by a Huntsmen's team and give a more detailed look. The proposition was shooted down with feeble reasons and the matter was dropped in a matter of days.

The whole situation was so shady that even a child would have find it suspicious.

The discussion was not continued after that day and I think I saw the Commander gave more attention to the details present in the reports.

Right now, I was enjoying watching some football matches with Adam. He was particularly taken by the sport but it was that or nothing, since there wasn't much to watch on TV.

I felt my Scroll ring in that moment, and seeing Blake's number, I answered the call immediately.

"Hello-" "Eric, can you meet with me at the Coffee Shop."

It was not a question and I could perceive that she was on the verge of crying. What the heck was going on?

"Sure, give me ten minutes top and I will be there." Closing the call, I told Adam that I was going out and not for any worrying reason. Putting my casual clothes, I went for my car and quickly reached the familiar building. Parking the vehicle, I noted Blake without her affectionate bow.

As I got closer and was seen by the Cat Faunus, she sat up and ran towards me. She put her head on my chest and I could feel the quite familiar feeling of wetness. I put my arms around her and let her calm down a bit.

Whoever made her cry was certainly going to pay-

I blinked at this thought. But I decided to let this drop in favour to comfort the girl.

After some minutes, we were sitting down drinking coffee. "I'm sorry that you have to be subjected to this suffering."

She shook her head. "It's not your fault." She took a breath of air. "You couldn't have known that I would have been put in the same team with.. _her_!" She said the last word with a good amount of hate.

I sighed before passing a tissue. She nodded and took it, preventing the tears to damage the makeup. "While I do support you in this situation because it was uncalled from her to be so racist. I- I might known a genuine reason she is like this."

Blake nodded slowly, gesturing me to explain it to her.

"Weiss has grown with an horrible father and an almost absent mother. Seeing that the few thing she care are those who had been instructed to educate her in her early life, she saw the White Fang as something that threatened her 'family'. If she truly was to follow her father's footsteps she would have attended Atlas Academy, like her sister did."

I let the words sink in and I noticed the growing realisation creep in Blake's eyes.

"As I said, I do not condone her slurs towards Fauni but I do recognize that those are not said without a factful reason."

I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Please, from what I understand you genuinely care for your team. By 'running' from her, you would hurt the other two girls and they seems to truly care for you and your wellbeing."

Silence fell and Blake used it to think about this. Slowly, she nodded. "Thank you, Eric." She gave me a genuine smile "I needed that." I replied with a smile of my own and nodded at her. "Anytime, Blake." Looking at the time, I almost forgot Adam. "Now that you have thing sortied out, I have to go. I left Adam alone for so long that I might have to call again the firefighters." She giggled. In the first few days, Adam had tried to cook in the small kitchen.

Let's just say that Adam had been banned from any kitchen from that day on.

Saluting the girl, I return to the car, unaware that someone had been eavesdropping on our discussion.

* * *

 **AN**

 **GOOOOOOD MORNING !**

 **After having been away doing pre-exams heavy studying and having to be away from home because of thrice-darned boiler, finally the new chapter had been released and now we can talk about interesting stuff.**

 **Hear me, hear me:**

 **I planned to write a small (5k max) oneshot about an HP AU and I wanted everyone of you to give it a glance when it's released. The main alteration is: Remus Lupin.**

 **After reading countless of time the books, watching the movies and binge-read any fanfics about the character, I decided to give my own personal spin:**

 _ **What if Remus reacted more harshly about the Shrieking Shack Incident?**_

 **It's going to be pairless, (or original pairings but in the background) and will see the young Lupin finally seeing the faults of his friends (Cough*Bullies*Cough) and make an attempt for a better destiny for himself.**

 **Maybe, and I say maaaaaybe, this will be followed by a Hurt-Comfort/Slice of Life xover. But this is still in pre-pre-alpha stage so I dunno.**

 **Last but not least, (this is the latest review from** _ **Guest**_ **): Yes. Adam knows that Eric is a human. The only reason why** _ **this**_ **Adam is less hateful regarding humans is because he had been exposed to less racism to the original Adam.**

 **Yandere Neo Poll**

 **Subdued: 5**

 **Full: 2**

 **See you soon!**


	12. (Torchwick) Round Two

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 11: (Torchwick) Round Two**

 _ **"People will do the right thing because they can!"**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

 **Warning: Foul Language in this chapter**

* * *

 _Two Days Later.._

Sometimes I think that some deity had decided to pit me against big problem at random. In the past by being a simple civilian the issues would have been solved diplomatically and were actually solveable.

Thing is that dealing with the alliance of Torchwick and the White Fang together with half of the VPD was certainly something I had been set to experience. The once semi-pristine dockyard had turned into a warzone and the battle was far from over.

When the massive police convoy had reached the place, the dual criminal organisation were dealing with two intruders. One of them being a well-known Cat Faunus.

Once the real fight had started, I pulled the girl and his new blond friend aside with a stern look. I had given a death glare to the Monkey Faunus "Leave now!" My tone was icy cold and the fact that the teen had not complained but complied the order was a statement of how my mind felt right now.

Turning to Blake I softened my visage, feeling a bit of empathy of her reckless action.

"We are going to talk later, you and I." Just a bit.

Glancing one last time to my friend, I saw her a bit disheartened by my attitude. I wanted to say _I'm sorry_ or that I was stressed enough with the importance of this capture operation but she left before I could explain.

I returned my attention to the thugs and started to help the other agents out. I heard the distinct sound of Bullheads approaching, knowing well enough that the VPD had reached Air Superiority of the area. Nobody enters.. Nobody leaves.

Dealing with those grunts was fairly easy thanks to experience and training. As I keep beating the crap out of those cannon fodders, I saw a glimpse of something familiar. Something I had the opportunity of encounter before.

Racing through the mass of criminals, I saw someone I would have liked to NEVER encounter. EVER.

The petite form of the Icecream-themed girl waltzed among groups of agents, all of those falling unconscious to the ground. She caught sight of me and that dreadful smile of her was signaling much pain for me.

As I remembered, her attacks were 'hidden' to the naked eye but still easily perceived by the other senses. She tries to stab me, forwarding her umbrella's sharp tip. Using my baton, I start to counter with a strike directed to her face. As expected the umbrella's path changes to intercept the strike.

After the first encounter, I had started to study what I might have to use against her in a possible round two. And now, with a calculated change, my baton parried the weapon away and landed an hit to her arm.

Her face shows little of the pain I had inflicted her. She distance herself from me, trying to assess the damage on her arm. Sadly, I had other plans.

As she tries to run away, I intercept her with a quick sprint and attempt to land another strike. This time she just dodge the attack, not bothering to attempt to block. It seems that the damage I had inflicted had stunted her skills for a little bit.

As I press the advantage, I notice something close coming from my blind side. As I turn, I see a big thug with a chainsaw-like spear directing a killing blow to my stomach.

He's moving to fast and I was not going to dodge that assault. I could see parts of a sadistic smile from his Grimm mask. It was closing in slowly and my mind was remembering all good things I experienced in this place. All the good people that I have befriended and those who still counts on me.

Then the most important memory shows fully. I had someone waiting home.

Someone I truly care about. Someone that is waiting for me, knowing that I will not die here.

 **AND I WILL NOT ACCEPT DEATH. NOT NOW!**

I felt a foreign sensation embrace me and I notice a bluish aura covering my body. The Chainsaw Spear hit my body.. and brokes down. Increduly, I look at my chest and I see no visible danger.

Instantly, my baton was directed towards the big man's mask. Surprisingly even more, my baton destroy the mask and knockoff the big thug.

Oh.. HOW?!

While my training had made me more durable, I am sure I was not that much strong to actually make a thug of that height and body KO in just one hit. I glance at my baton, nothing new on it.

A soft giggle came from my side and turning I saw the petite woman looking at me with a normal smile and.. was that a blush?

As I was about to resume the fight, in a blink of an eye the girl was nowhere to be seen.

 _Am I the only one who attracts weirdo or is it a natural rule here?_

Pausing my musings, I notice how many of the grunts had been subdued and that Torchwick wasn't among those.

 _What did I miss?_

 **Two hours later..**

Looking at the report I was a bit skeptical about what truly happened in that really weird skirmish. Seriously, I know how some huntresses' semblances were OP but that one was able to do some Sword-Kamehameha seemed a bit farfetched.

I was walking towards home, not feeling to use the custom car. It had been a stressing week and I felt the need for a simple walk.

As I paced I remembered about the discussion I might have to have with Cat Faunus. Sometimes she was _unnerving_ with her mood swings. I asked Adam about this attitude of her and the shoe hit on his head following his muttering of _women_ and _period_ , discouraged a further continuation of that explanation.

Picking my Scroll, I decided to try.. something new.

 **VPD's Appartments, Blake's POV**

I felt pissed towards one Eric Dresmond.

Sure, he was right to feel concerned about my wellbeing and yes, she shouldn't have headbutted into a big heist like the one in the dockyards, but the tone he used left a bitter taste.

From her experience of a month in this appartment, Eric had been not so much strict in rules relative to his house. He was helpful, not only in simple problems but also those that were consuming me sometimes.

He was so caring..

The former pillow covered the blush rising up in my face from the invisible audience. It had started with a simple share of ideas and things in common, but the more time passes and the more Eric would disprove this simplistic identification of my infatuation with more kind actions of his.

I felt pissed towards one Eric Dresmond.. because I love him and I cannot say it to him. It felt embarassing and none of her books had prepared me to the proclamation of those three important, heavy words.

In Ninjas of Love the characters were directly paired and not much characterisation of their mutual love was given in the lines of the piece of literature. That was something that also came from one of the discussion with Eric.

Groaning, I was thankful that Adam had been outside doing god knows what. I was not ready to teased by him about this.

I was silently looking at the dark blue ceiling and was about to sleep a bit before Eric's return when my Scroll rang a call.

Annoyed I glanced at the caller and was surprised at who it was.

 **Eric's POV**

 _Pleaseansweropleaseanswerpleaseanswerpleaseanswerpleaseanswerpleasean-_

"Eric?"

 _YES!_

"H-Hi Blake. I wanted to.. apologise for my attitude back at the dockyards and-"

"Don't worry. I mean- I understand that your were stressed and-"

"And I wanted to ask you if you wanted to drink some coffee next time you have a free day at Beacon."

The bomb was dropped and I waited for a response. I waited.. and waited. I was starting to worry she was upsetted by the question when I heard the sound of someone dropping to the floor.

Cursing softly, I closed the call and speeded back home. Maybe, she was too tired and I stressed one too much with that question.

 _Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohg-_

I opened the door and I noticed that the lights were turned off. Then-

 _Ohgo-_ Gah!

Something/Someone fell on me and tackled me to the floor. Looking up, I could see two familiar yellow gems looking at me.

"Hi Bla-" "Yes." "Wha-" "YES!" As she yelled her reply she snuggled on my chest.

God, why love needs to hurt physically..

* * *

 **AN**

 **And that's the end of the chapter.**

 **Yes, Eric has unlocked Aura (WHAAA) and he is still not knowing about it.**

 **About my attempt at Blake's personality, I humbly ask for forgiveness. While I have watched all 4 (and a half) Volumes (more than once) I still have not clear how Blake's mind works.**

 **I mean, she expresses so little of herself it's a bit difficult to recreate it in different situations that the series. Thankfully she's not the most difficult. In my opinion Yang will be more difficult to write and characterise because she mask her pain in a happy facade.**

 **As I have promised the poll now is finished and the victorious side is... Subdued Yandere Neo! With a jump of 3 votes, the Ice Cream Murderer will be less inclined to rape her senpai. (Don't worry I don't plan any lemons.. for now. Maybe in a separate LEMON-only story.)**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and See Ya SOON! ;3**


	13. (Coffee Break) A date to remember(?)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 12: (Coffe Break) A date to remember(?)**

 _ **"People will do the right thing because they can!"**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

 _ **Warning**_ _ **:**_ **The following chapter contains references to homosexuality. The Author is not Homophobe in pairings but will not accept any sort of the weird shippings (I mean, I approve Whiterose and Bumblebee-** _ **not in this story**_ _ **=P**_ **\- but not Fallen Petals or Black Sun)**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 _One week later, Team RWBY's Dorm, Beacon Academy..._

"Ohmygodohmygod. OH! MY! GOD!" Blake brought an hand to her Cat ears. The high-pitched squeal from her hyperactive leader had hurted those and she had seriously regretted her decision.

When she had returned to Beacon Academy with a smile on her face, all of her teammates had looked at her weirdly. At first she had shrugged their behavior and had started to focus on her homework.

Things started to take an annoying change when also Team JNPR started to mimic her team's attitude. After just three days, she had been cornered in the library by her partner, Yang Xiao Long.

"Ohi Blakie." The Cat Faunus was still reading her _favourite book_ and was not paying attention to her surroundings. Then a soft pressure started to boop her forehead and, looking up from her interesting piece of literature, she saw the cause of annoyance.

Her blonde teammate was using a little stick to annoy the black-haired girl to catch her attention. Her smug grin helped in destroying the poor Faunus' patience.

After just few minutes of constant poking, Blake huffed irritated. "What do you want, Yang?"

Her grin widened, having won this petty attempt "You know, just wanted to ask.. what made you so happy in those days?"

Blake frowned. So that's what had caused this behavior from her friends/aquaintances. The fact that because of a smile she had aroused her teammates' suspicions was both sad and bad.

Sad because it meant how much depressed she had been in those months; Bad because she knew that she will be pestered until she revealed the cause of this change of mood.

There wasn't much to do but to reveal the culprit. "Let's just say I had been able to encounter a close friend of mine and he has asked me if I wanted to hang out."

It was officially what it was planned but Blake hoped to turn it into something.. _more._

Meanwhile her blonde friend was shocked. There was Blake Belladonna, a socially inept girl almost like her sister and quite renowned reader of smut, had a date with a dude.

Part of her cringed a bit for two main reasons. The first was that she was proud of being the most socially active of RWBY, the second being that she had started to have weird, conflicting thoughts lately.

In the past Yang had always dumped all the boys who wanted to date her. It was because of their lack of interest of her as _her_ than her body. The more time it passed, the more she started to think that maybe dating dudes wasn't for her and had reached out to see what truly was her sexuality.

When she started Beacon Academy and had partnered up with Blake, she had took interest in her teammate. She had tried many times to get to know the Cat Faunus but all of those failed miserably. She had then opted to wait for any opportunities and she was rewarded. Blake had started to give out more and more about herself and Yang had started to take notes of those.

But...

Everytime she thought at how to deepen their bond, she felt a single, loud thought making itself clear in her mind.

Before starting that brawl in Junior's club, she had noticed the differently dressed young man being harrassed by the female twins. What truly surprised her was his lack of attention to the two attractive (but not as her) girls trying to make him theirs.

Nowadays it was rare for boys to be able to not ogle or stare at the opposite sex's most attractives and yet he didn't. When the fighting started he never once commented, stared or even glanced at her body and everytime he turned in her direction to speak to her, he was looking directly in her lilac eyes. Then she felt her heart quickening but ignored this by considering it a spur of adrenaline.

But all those moments she would think of this mysterious brawler, her heart beats would get quicker and she found herself most of the times holding a gasp.

It was definitely confusing and that terrified her very much. That thought was also cause of lack of attempts in some opportunity to talk with Blake. The horrible thing was that she knewn no one that could help her in this situation.

Both her dad and Uncle Qrow would just ask the name of the boy and then make him _disappear_.

She sighed before returning her attention to her partner. Her eyes widened and blushed in embarassment when she saw the questioning look on her face.

Did she notice her absent attitude in that moment? Yang hoped she didn't.

"C-congrats, Blakey." Inwardly the blonde facepalmed at her stuttering.

She was the badass Yang Xiao Long and she will never stutter ever again!

Blake nodded slowly, still trying to understand the completely strange behavior of Yang. While the others were justified by their odd attitude, Yang had been very focused on her since day one. At first she didn't care of this, thinking of it as a momentary phase. This started to change when this attitude stayed after several months.

While Blake wasn't against gays and lesbians (having suffering racism as a Faunus she knew better not to), she certainly wasn't attracted by girls. While she had never had a boyfriend, all those smut books she had read had voided any attempt to go that far in her chances in finding love. She hoped she was wrong about this assumption regarding Yang because it would be awkward and mostly explosive to explain her own sexual attitude.

While the Cat Faunus was dealing with her team, Eric was dealing with far more difficult problems.

* * *

"May I ask why you requested a free day, Agent Dresmond?"

I had been trying to be sneaky. I swear.

I had sneaked in the VPD's reception as stealthy as humanly possible, trying to avoid any aquaintance to recognise my presence.

Sadly I got far too much cocky and just happened that I almost crashed onto Commander Quartz himself.

"Private reasons, sir." A sweatdrop fell from my face and I was clenching so hard to keep my composure up. The good Commander gave me a curious glance before smirking himself.

"You should go and get ready for your date, Eric." My jaws almost dropped to the ground at hearing this. "W-wha-" He gestured for me to keep quiet. "I remind you that Adam is shaping into a loyal and efficient agent. He revealed me this... secret quite recently."

Nodding slowly, I leave the room after muttering a quiet "Thank you, sir" ready to deal with the greatest of the hardships.

"Good Morning, Monsieur. How may I help you?" Before me a french maitre saluted me and I started to dread. "I need to prenote a table for two for tonight, if possible."  
The confident man suppressed a flinch. "Monsieur, I don't think.."

"How much?" In my hands my wallet was open and ready to give up its treasure. After just few seconds of silence the maitre sighing, replying with an interestingly high price.

Denting up my limited income, I was able to assure a table to one of the finest establishment of Vale. While there were many and some of those even with cheap prices, I had also counted in the Faunus tollerance. This restaurant was founded by a couple that had adopted orphaned children, some of those being Fauni.

My second stop was buying some good clothes and after that finally nap for few hours, so I will be able to be fully awake for the date. I wonder how Blake is dealing with all of this...

* * *

"C'mon Blake. Tell us more about him. Pleaaaaaaaasee." Blake was seriously trying to understand if Ruby was truly an human or she was a Faunus in disguise with her effective Puppy-eyed technique. Looking around she saw that her leader was not the only one giving attention to the matter.

"Blake, please. While I understand your wanting to keep this situation private, you could reveal a bit more about this mysterious date." The Cat Faunus was not being happy about being at the center of her team's attention in a situation where she can't run away.

Yang was worryingly silent and while the black-haired girl would have tried to understand why, she still had to deal with just the 'Combat Dress Duo'.

"He's a cool and nice guy that I meet some months ago before Beacon." At this Weiss frowned and knowing what she was going to ask, Blake decided to add. "He's not affiliated with the White Fang. He's not even a Faunus."

"Then" Ruby pressed her "How did you meet?"

Sighing, Blake knew that her opportunity to keep quiet had failed. "I met him at Tukson's Book Shop. We discovered... that we connected much about almost everything."

"So he's kinda nerdy?" The young Rose piqued but was surprised when Blake smile twitched a little as if trying to hold a laugh. "While he enjoys reading books like me, he's far from the 'Nerdy guy' kind of individual."

The following questions were not that much invasive as the previous ones and the day passed quickly.

Giving reassurances of getting back at the Dorm before morning, Blake stealthily left Beacon.

If she had been a bit more careful, she would have sensed that someone was following her closely.

* * *

Fully fresh and dressed, I was waiting for my _date_ to arrive to the rendevouz location. It still felt quite _good_ even trying to step up a relationship with a person of the opposite sex.

My past social inability had prevented any sort of experience about this kind of situations. I was hoping so much for it to be a perfect night.

As I was distracted, I didn't notice when my eyes were covered by someone behind me. Giggling the person asked "Guess who?" Trying to suppress a dumb smirk that was starting to form in my face, I replied accordingly. "A smut-loving girl?" I felt a soft strike hit my head. "Ouch.."

When I saw the adorable pout on her face, I had to hide a smirk of my own. Then I noticed her gorgeous dark blue dress and I had to bite down to not voice my thoughts. 'Damn if I'm lucky...'. Even though I keep quiet, Blake knew what I was thinking and giggled at my reaction visible on my face.

Blushing, I offered my arm to her and she complied by getting closer. We started to walk to the restauraunt since that it was close to the place of reunion.

Seeing the gobsmacked look on Blake's face made the money spent to the expenses. It got even better when the table I had prenoted was on the balcony. The open sky was a true wonder with the stars and the fractured moon on the background.

"You had to have spent a fortune on this.." My smile widened at her stunned comment.

"Nah, I think I should have done more." I replied and saw that Blake was smiling but also looking at me curious. "More? Eric, are you trying to go bankrupt for me?" Her question was more a comic rhetoric sentence but I decided to indulge her.

"Maybe. But I don't think I will ever feel poor if I am close.. to you." Good at improvising I could be, but I still felt my voice fade a little at the end of my reply. If she had been stunned by the previous revelation, Blake was now awed and looking at me with a full face blush.

Trying to fight my own blush, I smiled at her and was rewarded with a beautiful smile of her own. The night continued when the waiter delivered our orders and we enjoyed chatting about what happened early in this day.

Once we had finished our orders and I had paid the Maitre, we both left the restauraunt happier than we had entered it. Blake was laying her head in my shoulder and the late hour was not helping after this tiring day. "It was better than I wished for." Her positive comment filled me with joy and.. _something else._

"Thank you.." I replied, flattered by her judgement. As I glanced at the watch on my wrist, I noticed it was getting quite late.

"It's saddening how this is ending so quickly.." I continued, feeling a bit down about how this fun-filled night was coming to an end. Blake stared at me a little before whispering in my ear.

"Then why not finishing it the best we can?" As I turned to her confused, I felt two hands grasp my head and pulling me into a kiss.

 ***Warning! has stopped working. Try and Reload the program? Y N***

At first my mind went completely blank, unable to think rationally in so much love. Then I decided to take action.

As the kiss ended, Blake was about to say something but I interrupted her with another kiss. Her eyes opened wide then, as before, they close slowly and contently returned the favour.

As our kiss ended and she was once again going to say something, we heard a noise coming from behind.

"Crap." A feminine exclamation made us turn. Blake's eyes widened seeing the intruder.

"Yang?!"

* * *

 **AN**

 **Cliffhanger, my dear friendos!**

 **Another chapter done and updated, Eric's leveling up in Relationships and Yang spying on our poor Cat Faunus.**

 **I wonder what kind of reaction will Blake have when she hears the full story.**

 **In the next episode of Dragon Ball S- I mean- Vale's Cases!**

 **See ya soon!**


	14. (Finale 1) Confessions and Resolutions

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Chapter 13: (Finale 1) Confessions and Resolutions**

 _ **"People will do the right thing because they can!"**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

* * *

"Yang?!" Blake yelled to the blonde intruder.

I genuinely don't know what the heck is going on. Until now the night had been perfect and now there was this girl that seemed quite familiar that had stalked us in our date.

I wasn't 100% sure but the young woman was oddly familiar.

...

Oh god! It's the blonde berserk from Junior's Club.

Sheesh, if the world isn't a small place. Meanwhile the stalker-girl had taken a shade of pale in her visage that was impressive.

"How could you?" Blake was enraged and I was not by no mean cool with the current predicament. From her tone, I could deduce that this blonde was a friend of hers at Beacon and if TV shows can be taken as personal experience, the fact that she followed us without Blake's knowing is a bad movie in the friendships' book.

"B-Blakey, please- I didn't mean to-!" "No Yang! You meant and you did." The feeble attempts of the brawler were wrecked by the anger of the black-haired girl.

"You know! I did all I could to trust you and to not hurt you but to stalk me and my boyfriend because you are crushing on me is just the worst."

While word 'boyfriend' brought infinite joy, after hearing the last part of the tantrum I kind of felt mortified. While I don't discriminate against gays and lesbians, I felt a bit unable to defuse the whole ordeal.

God, why you dropped this drama on my back. Why not yesterday or tomorrow?

The blonde girl averted her gaze from Blake's glare "I-I don't know what you ar-" "Please Yang, enough."

Blake snapped quite badly and I didn't condemn her at all. I preferred for her to get the anger out now all at once than having a slow release.

"I tried to be tollerant of your attempts but enough is enough! From now on our relationship will mostly be informal and nothing else.."

...

While it wasn't directed to me, that statement reminded me of former similar situations I had the bad luck of experience. I could forgive Blake's tantrum and anger to the situation, but she had been a little bit harsh in her heated declaration.

The girl was hiding her face with her hands, but I could see wet stains similiar to tears falling to the ground.

Sighing, I knew I had to mediate this before the whole mess degenerated. It was time to pull a tactical, unconvential manouver.

As Blake was about to continue her tantrum, she stopped when she felt my hand squeezing softly hers. She gave me a glance and seeing my 'enough' look, she backed down and calmed a bit.

With my other hand, I pulled out a purple handkerchief from one of my pockets and slowly I walked towards the crying blonde.

As she heard my steps getting closer, she looked up and saw me holding for her the handkerchief. She looked confused at first, then she took my offering.

As she cleaned her tear-stained face, I couldn't but muse how it was a pity seeing someone so beautiful crying.

..Wait what? Where does thought come from? I am finally in a serious relatioship and I'm having this kind of dumb thoughts now...

"Thank you" It was quite soft and barely hearable but I was able to hear it and replied with a small smile. "You're welcome."

Turning my attention to Blake, I saw my now girlfriend looking at me curiously if not confused. "While the date is over, I think it's for the best we go and talk calmly about this in a more warm place." I suggested cautiously. For the sake of my new relationship and Blake's and Yang's friendship, I had to have Blake's trust in this one.

The Cat Faunus kept staring at me weirdly for a while, then she sighed. "Fine, but we have until 4:00 to discuss this.."

* * *

 _Few minutes later, Coffee Shop_

"So you are crushing on Blake." I said while drinking a macchiato.

Yang nodded and sipped from Pumpkin Pete's bottle. She wasn't much inclined to drink the sour beverage and opted for a soft drink. Blake was watching the whole exchange, seemingly curious in how I was going to 'resolve' this whole mess.

"And you have been trying to gain her attention since day one at Beacon."

Once again the blonde brawler nodded at hmy statement. I could see her cheeks getting a bit redder everytime I spoke.

I stared blankly the floor before curiously asking. "If I may ask, why did you found yourself attracted to women?"

Yang stood silent for few moments before sighing. "It's.. complicated."

Looking at my Scroll, I stated "We have a good amount of time, I think. Feel free to not answer, this is just but a mediation from my part."

"I-" She started "I think it is something related with mom and _mom._ "

Seeing my confused look, she explained more. "When I was born, my biological mother left to Oum knows where and my dad fell in depression. One of his former teammates decided to help us out and one thing pulls another.."

"And they fell in love with each other. Was that girl with you last time your half-sister?"

Silence fell with that question. Blake was stunned at that. "You know each other."

Yang was shocked too, having not recognized me. Then, her eyes widened in realization.

"You are that mysterious dude that helped me back at Junior's Club, weren't you?"

I nod. I turn to Blake's direction and replied curtly. "Work."

That halted any suspicious feelings. "Oh." She nodded, understanding what I was implying.

"Yes, I was the one who helped you at Junior's. Now, after this little detour, we can return to the story."

Nodding, Yang returned to tell her reasons this time a weird glint in her lilac eyes.

"Yes, she is my sister Ruby. As I was saying, dad and mom fell in love and our family had been completed once more." I could see her partly lost in her own thoughts. "She was a super mom. Always baked us cookies and told us night-time tales before sleeping."

I sense a strong sense of the 'But's coming in. "But.." Told you!

"But one day mom was sent for a simple scout mission and then few weeks after she left for that mission... Uncle Qrow came at our house to talk to our dad. Dad was a wreck for several weeks and I had to take care of my then baby sister."

Silence fell once more. "I-" I tried to come up with words but it was difficult. "I'm sorry for that. Take it not as pity from me but as mere helpless sadness."

Nodding, she moved one of her hands to her eyes. "Thank you."

Giving a quick glance I saw that Blake was raptly listening to Yang. Maybe it was possible to defuse the situation after all.

"So you have grown to like more women because your life-saver had been a strong, independent woman.. Am I right?"

She seemed to think about it and then she nodded. "Also the fact that many of those who tried to get a date with me cared more about my body than me as..me."

"I understand." I say. "There are many small-brained douchebags that are unable to look over the looks of a girl."

I turn to Blake with a smile. "I love all of Blake entirely." The Cat Faunus blushes at that and looks away for a moment before returning my smile with one of her own.

Yang stare at the interaction and feel more confused than ever. She was attracted to Blake.. yet she felt the painful stabs in the chest she had started to feel when she heard of her partner's date.

As I return my attention to Yang, I notice her weird glance. "Something wrong?"

She shook her head as if trying to wake up. "N-No. Everything's alright, thanks."

Nodding slowly, I got up from my chair and gestured the two girls to come closer.

"Girls, while it is not within my rights to actually solve fully this deal I will be honest with you all."

I turn to the Cat Faunus. "Blake, I know this is taxing and unnerving but from what I remember from your letters Yang is a good person and maybe, just maybe, you could give her a tiny, little second chance."

Then I turn to the Blonde Berserk. "And you Yang, I don't mind your sexual orientation and I saw by myself that you are a good person but please refrain to flirt with Blake. She is annoyed because she isn't attracted to girls."

I took one hands each and got them grasping one another. "You are both good friends and I would find it terrible for the both of you to cease it. Please consider my words before deciding."

Blake stared in Yang's nervous eyes and sighing, she made her choice. "Yang, can you tell me why ever since we got in the same team we get in this situations."

Surprisingly, the once panicking girl giggled in response. "Maybe it's the other way around. The world is crazy and our team is the sanest."

At this both of them laughed laudly and my once small smile widened to a full, happy one.

As I saluted the girls, I stared into the fragmented moon.

Maybe the duo is right. Maybe Remnant is crazy and I'm one of the sanest.

Continuing to gaze in the star-filled ocean known as sky, I hope for a great and fun-filled future.

As Eric is walking slowly back home, three figures are watching him silently.

"So this is the cause of the many problems that had been happening to Torchwick." A woman with flame-like eyes asked to her minion.

"Yes boss." "Yes Cinder." The two replied.

The woman smirked. Maybe she had found a new pawn to use against Ozpin.

* * *

 **AN**

 **ARC 1 of this story is finally completed.**

 **Guys, I will be honest with you all. While many are expecting me to continue the main story in the holidays or to take a free week, I will have to disappoint you all in those theories:**

 **ARC 2 of the story will start in the first week of January BUT I will not stay idle and will try to get the plot designed well enough to reach ARC 3 (Yes, I think I will have this fic to reach an ARC 3 and maybe a fourth one).**

 **Meanwhile updates will come but on a different format. Here's the teaser:**

 **In a white background, there's a Chibi Ruby pushing a long sign with 'RWBY Chibi' written on it. As she finally got it to the center of the camera, giggling she says "Taa daa!" As soon as she said that. A camion start to slowly come backward from the same direction the chibi's came from. On its cargo a bigger sign with** _ **Vale's Cases: Chibi!**_ **written on it and the driver is none other than a Chibi Eric with a pair of sunglasses. "Yolo."**


	15. SPECIAL I (XMAS)

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Christmas Special!**

 _ **"People will do the right thing because they can!"**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

* * *

 _Oh, the sound of bird chirping and the relative silence of the early hours of the morning._

 _It was a normal morning in Beacon and everyone was enjoying the few hours of sleep._

Chibi Ruby is standing in the centre of her team's room shaking excited and her eyes twitching.

 _Well..._

"WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMASSSS!" Her yell was soon followed by the loud sound of a big Air horn.

 _..._ _ **almost**_ _a normal day._

"Gah!" The Schnee heiress was the first to react to the horrible wake up call. She fell out of her bed and face first on the floor.

Having sensible ears, Blake jumped out of the bed and grabbed onto the light in the roof, looking absolutely terrified.

Being more adapted to this kind of wake up calls, Yang merely jumped in a battle stance looking left and right, still her left eye was twitching quite rapidly.

"C'mon guys. It's Christmas!" Then Ruby started to jump around "Gifts! Cookies! Friendship! Cookies! Games! Cook-Mhfr?" She was interrupted by an annoyed Weiss. The white-haired girl put an hand in Ruby's mouth, still trying to wake up fully.

"And cookies, yes we understood the first time Ruby." Once the WBY trio was fully awake, they started to talk about their projects.

"I was thinking of going to ice-skate today." The Schnee heiress started.

"Ugh, I wanted to go to Vale. I still have to buy parts to upgrade Ember Celica." The Blonde Berserk continued.

"Oh, I was thinking of spending my free day with my boyfriend." The black-haired Cat Faunus added.

"Oh, I'm super excited for the Christmas Party of tonight?" The young Rose concluded sighing dreamily.

The rest of the team looked at their leader confused "Christmas Party?" was Weiss question.

"Yes" Ruby started to say "The headmaster had organised a free Christmas Party for everyone to come, even those that are not students."

"That sound... great." Blake was now thinking in how this event could turn into another date with Eric. Yes, she was getting her boyfriend to attend the party and they were going to enjoy the night together.

As she finished watching this new fantasy-objective of hers, she noticed Yang giving her a smug grin. "So you are going to invite Eric aren't ya, Blakey?" Groaning Weiss cut any remarks from the engaged girl with one of her own. "Yang, stop pestering Blake about this. If she wants to bring her boyfriend let her do so."

Meanwhile Ruby shook her head saddened. "Perfect. Another reader of filth, what are the odds.."

"I thought we were even?!" Blake's temper was cut short by Ruby's blank stare "I may forgive but I never forget, Blake."

A bit of sweatdrops started to form on the Cat Faunus' face. It was scary how Ruby was able to pull a 180 of her mood in so little time.

"Anyway, I plan to enjoy this party too and probably show our mutual friend a thing or two." Yang said, giggling.

"Yang?" was all that Blake was able to formulate. It has always been a weird situation between Yang and Eric. Mind you, her loving boyfriend was loyal to death to the black haired girl but the odd fixation of the blonde brawler to the dude was getting quite... displeasing.

"Geeze Blakey, just kidding a little." Then her face turned ominous "It's not like I'm trying to steal him from you, you silly girl."

As the two engaged in a stare fight, Weiss pulled Ruby out of the room. The situation had indeed turned to dangerous for the both of them to stay.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the other side of the city of Vale..._

In an interrogation room, a familiar man was having a migraine because of the duo before him.

"I shall repeat this only once." Eric said looking absolutely annoyed at this predicament. "Who gave you the keys for this interrogation room? And why are you wearing fake mustaches?"

The more muscled of the two replied determined. "Those are part of what we are."

Nodding, the nerdy looking friend continued with the same sheer amount of determination. "Yes, because we are Junior Detectives."

God bless those who actually can enjoy the holidays, because now Eric was contemplating if he could avoid being caught for the death of a blond guy and his blue-haired teammate.

Sometimes Eric thought that it was some sick attempt of some deity that enjoyed watching poor him suffer this assignments.

"Agent Dresmond, I need you outside of the interrogation room. Agent Jacket will substitute your interrogation."

Sighing in relief, I left the room and could only glimpse the kind of punishment the two morons will have to endure with the foul mouthed, old captain.

As the duo saw the old man entering the room, they snickered thinking that it would be easy to get out.

Sadly Captain Jacket was in a bad mood. "What are you ********* laughing about?!"

"Do you think this is a ******* game for you stupid ********?!"

Once they heard the foul language and the strenght backing it up, the duo paled horribly and soon screams echoed in the almost empty department.

Meanwhile Eric was sitting in Commander Quartz's office, waiting for what important thing needed to be solve.

"You see, Agent Dresmond." The man started with a serious grimace. "Your next mission is probably going to be one of the most serious if not the most dangerous one of your entire career." Gulping, Eric nodded. "A trustworthy informant of ours has requested an agent to escort her tonight in a party held in a prestigious location. She had been quite asserative about your commitment to the mission."

Eric saluted his boss. "Yes si-" Once the words used sink in his mind, he looked annoyed at the man before me. "Is the informant my girlfriend and the prestigious location Beacon Academy?"

Still looking serious, Commander Quartz nodded. "Affirmative, Agent Dresmond."

Sightly deflating, the young man exclaimed "I was so hyped! And now I'm so spent.."

This caused his boss to start a fit of coughing. "*Cough*That'swhat*Cough*Shesaid*Cough*"

"You said something, Sir?" "Nothing essential, Agent. I hope you know the equipment necessary for this mission." Nodding, Eric left the room and started to think how to make this date better than last time.

* * *

Giggling silently, a certain Ice Cream themed woman tiptoed in the streets. Roman had been quite clear in how restrained she needed to be in what she had planned.

Tonight, she will have a dance with this new interest-toy of hers.

It was just cute how the man was so much dutiful in his job. It reminded her of herself but opposite because, you know, he was a cop and she was a thief/murderer.

It had annoyed her a bit how the little man had got himself a girlfriend but she still let him do what he wanted. It's not like there weren't any others she could just annoy with her mere presence.

He was just part of her hobby and that being play with other people lives. Ah, until now he had brought her so much curiousity.

...

Bah, whatever. It's time to enter illegally a party and crash it properly. Neo Style!

* * *

"You know" Started an Eric dressed in a Tuxedo to his date. "You could have just called and I would have immediately found a way out of job."

A little squeeze to his arm froze any ounce of resolve in his body. "Hush you." Said an huffing Cat Faunus. "I just wanted to make this night perfect and I went for the safe way."

"Oh. This is why I love you so much. Trying to help me in this eternal crusade of creating the perfect date for each other." Eric replied grinning.

Giggling, Blake nodded at his statement. "Why, if it's not the greatest mission of every being."

As they entered the ballroom laughing, a certain blonde girl watched the whole scene with a smirk of her own.

This was certainly going to be a very interesting dance night.

Meanwhile a certain Schnee Heiress was holding hand with her date. She had been saddened when she discovered that Neptune had been busy for the whole day and she felt even more depressed to find out that all of the male students had already a date for the night.

Even Jaune had decided to go with Pyrrha and, while disheartening because she was still without a partner, she was happy for the Mistrali Champion. She had been patiently waiting for the dense boy to make the first step and if the look on her face was something, the red-haired girl would have enjoyed the night no matter the place or time but because her crush was her date.

In a series of events the white-haired girl had decided to not describe nor show, she had decided to bring as her date the girl that had been cause of hatred and despair. Ruby Rose.

The girl was right now looking around, enjoying the sight of the location. Weiss had to admit it was certainly different than any Dance Night she had ever been. She had been to various galas even as a little child but this party felt familiar and relaxing. It was a party made by teenagers for teenagers, with a bit of adult watching.

Miss Goodwitch was the only teacher that truly patrolled the room, while Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port were having a cheerful debate.

As Blake and Eric were sitting away from the dance floor, the familiar blonde berserk decided to infiltrate in their discussion.

"Hello guys. Whatcha doing?" She said as she got closer. While Blake glared at her, Eric saluted "Hullo Yang. We were just talking about stuff." Her lilac eyes were now targetting her main interest. "Oh. What's the topic?" Shaking his shoulder lazily, the agent replied "Just about politics. It's not something that many can handle and No, I don't mean you are not an intelligent woman but this is something that without a proper study just become quite boring and senseless."

Nodding slowly, Yang accepted Eric's explanation and decided to sit near them trying to understand more about their relationship. Incredibly enough, she understood better the discussion by just listening silently.

As Eric continued to talk he noticed how the form of Blake and the others had gone still in a moment.

"..What?" As he got up from his chair, Eric glimpsed something familiar. Eyes focused on the small detail, only one thought on his mind. Neo.

And here she was, the woman that had been a thorn on his side for a while. This time she was dressed in a dance dress and looked gorgeous at least and probably a little less beautiful than Blake (Honest yes but Eric is loyal to his engagement).

His Scroll vibrated, notifying him of new messagges. As he picked it up, he saw the woman speaking to me.

 _Hello Eric_

"Hullo Neo. What are you doing here?"

 _Oh, you know. I was passing nearby and I heard of this party and asked myself 'why not partying hard?'._

"Interesting that coincidentally you had a dress already on yourself."

Giggling, the petite woman continued their 'funny' bantering.

 _Coincidences are really weird nowadays. Alas, I wanted to ask you something._

"The just say it."

 _Will you have a dance with me?_

"...I do have a feeling that you will not take a no as an answer."

 _You are right. I have waited for a while to make contact with you, you know?_

"Nope. Didn't know and before you try something to my girlfriend, you will have to nurse more than few broken ribs when I have finished with you."

 _Oh Eric. Poor, poor Eric. I just want a dance, nothing more._

Staring warily at her for a while Eric sighed.

"Then you will leave me alone?"

The girl nodded and her smile widened. She extended her hand and Eric took it with his own.

It was quite the anti-climatic dance. No music, just them moving in the little free space of the Dance Floor. It went for ten minutes like this before the short woman released him from this 'dance'.

Eric felt partly violated but didn't know why but Neo's grin made him even more terrified.

"Here. We danced, it was creepy and you are happy. Can you release me from your illusions?"

Blinking surprised Neo was impressed at his realization. While she was quite adept in using her semblance on multiple individuals, a room so full of people was too much even for her.

Nodding, Eric found himself once more sitting in front of his girlfriend as if nothing had happened.

"Everything's alright, Eric?" Blake voiced her worry, seeing her date space out without logic.

Eric nodded quickly. "Yes" He replied immediately. "Just a little concern of mine that I forgot if I had it solved or not." Nodding slowly at his excuse, their debate continued until it got late.

"And now ladies and gentlemen!" The party organiser proclaimed. "We are going to start the final activity of the night." He showed a mistletoe to everyone before continuing. "Two mistletoes will be released soon over a random couple and they will be kissing under it. No pulling back nor chickening out."

"Now that you all have been informed, here we start with the first couple and that is..."

A mistletoe fell from the roof and halted his fall over a white-haired girl and her date.

Ruby looked at the mistletoe and blushed as much as the Schnee heiress. The latter trying to protest her way out but halted once she felt someone trying to gain her attention by poking her shoulder and, as she turned over, she felt a something touch her lips. Her eyes refocused onto the intruder and stared into two moon-like pools.

Ruby Rose, her team leader, was giving her a chaste kiss on her lips and shockingly enough she had started to return it.

"Go Ruby!" A certain sibling congratulated her little sister's direct action to her crush.

As all were distracted by the scene, not many heard the second mistletoe falling and then halting over a trio this time.

Eric feeling the change of air above him, glanced upwards and saw what had happened.

Soon also Blake and Yang noticed the mistletoe and the three of them found themselves in a dilemma.

As they had looked each other uneasily, a crescendo of "Kiss them" started to fill the room and their blushes intesified.

Then Yang and Blake glanced at each other, having solved this problem with a simple answer.

As Eric was still deep in his thoughts, he felt two warm objects pressing onto his cheeks and saw that Blake was kissing one of his cheeks and Yang was kissing the other.

He almost turned into a tomato under this much attention and all the screams and congratulations were muffled in his ringing ears.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Christmas Special is now completed! Thank you all guys for supporting me. You are all greats and I wouldn't wish for better way to show you my gratitude than have this special completed just five minutes before midnight here in Italy. A huge thank you to all of you: Reviewers, Followers and those who had this stories among their Favourites.**

 **Merry Christmas to everyone!**


	16. (Chibi) Shipping

**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **RWBY are all owned by Rooster Teeth and Monyreak 'Monty' Oum (R.I.P.).**

 **Please support the official release.**

 **Vale's Cases CHIBI! 1: Shipping**

 _ **"People will do the right thing because they can!"**_

 _ **-Unknown**_

* * *

Chibi Adam couldn't believe his bad luck. He thought it was going to be like another day with both Chibi Eric and Chibi Blake debating about politics and other things. Sadly, the topic of the day was not something they truly shared opinions about.

Chibi Eric and Chibi Blake were staring in each other eyes with determined opposition, it was as if two lightining bolts were clashing against each other.

"Now you have to explain to me how NaruSasu is a good shipping." Chibi Eric tone was cold and exuding a bit of Killing Intent.

"Well Naruto chased Sasuke when all odds was against him, tell me if it wasn't love." was the Chibi Neko reply, the tone as same as her boyfriend.

"It was because Sasuke was Naruto's only friend he could relate with his childhood. They both got neglected in two different ways but they were able to have a better undertanding of each other."

"You are describing Love-" "THAT'S JUST MANLY FRIENSHIP!"

" **ENOUGH!** " Both jumped at the yell coming from the quiet red-haired Faunus.

"If you are so much into using logic in pairings, why not try to do some matchmaking with friends and aquaintances?!" The proposal sink in their mind and, giving a short glance at each other, they nodded affirmatively.

"Sure, it could be therapeutic." "I second the proposal. I have some possible options there and here.."

As they continued to talk, they left the shop to attempt such thing.

Meanwhile Chibi Adam was sighing in relief and in short voice proclaimed. "Good grief, I support NaruSaku.."

* * *

 _Intermission -_ A truck driven by Chibi Torchwick and Chibi Neo is chased by a police car driven by Chibi Eric.

* * *

Chibi Ruby and Chibi Weiss are doing their homework in their team's room. Well, the Chibi Heiress was doing so while the Chibi Rose was carefully drawing some doodles.

It had been a weekend full of homework and only them were left to deal with the situation. Blake had already done those early on the week and Yang just didn't care enough to give it a try.

Two familiar heads popped out of the only window of the room.

"I think I see your logic of pairing those two.." His acceptance was followed by a nod from his girlfriend. "They have been behaving like an old couple from Day One."

The Snickering Duo soon started to feel watched and turning their attention once more to the room. A red-faced Chibi Schnne was looking ready to blown over them while the Chibi Rose seemed to have fallen asleep in the boring habitat their room had become.

"H-hello Weiss- ehr, how are you doing?" The nervous attempt to avoid punishment died when the Chibi Heiress just pushed outwards the ladder they were using to reach the window.

"Nononononoooo-ugh." The duo plumetted to the ground and thankfully they both landed on bushes. "M-maybe we should pass this couple and focus on another pairing." Proposed the still pained Chibi Displaced.

"Y-yes. Whiterose is still too much volatile to analyse this close."

* * *

 _Intermission-_ A Zwei dressed in a police costume is chasing after a scared Cinder, Emerald and Mercury.

* * *

"Well yes. Me and Ren are together, but not 'Together-Together'. You know what I mean, right?" Nora's sickly sweet tone and her way of bear-hugging her now blue-faced partner left much to imagination.

Glancing at each other with a knowing smile, the main duo nodded "Sure." was their same answer.

As they replied, Chibi Nora pulled Chibi Ren out of the room and the poor boy's panicked look just fueled their well-hidden giggles-laughs. " _Help..me."_

Seems like the Renora ship was strong in this fiction.

But there was still two pairings left to check.

"'Sup Arc." "Hello Jaune." The duo saluted the Arkos pairing. Chibi Jaune seemed a bit down and Chibi Pyrrha was dishearted. "Hello guys. Sorry if I seems a bit sad but I tried once again to ask Weiss out and she didn't even let me talk before closing the door on my face."

Yes. Classic, dense Jaune and socially awkward Pyrrah.

It was frustrating how those two were compatible to each other but didn't go to step up their relationship.

"Arc, why then you don't ask another girl out?" An idea came to Chibi Eric and he needed the help of his Chibi Neko.

"Who else would want to hang out with me if Weiss says always 'no'." Facepalming, the Chibi Officer gestured his girlfriend to go along his plan.

"Pyrrha, are you free tonight?" The red-haired champion looked confused at first, then she nodded. "Jaune, why don't you ask Pyrrha out then?" The blond looked even more depressed and sighed. "Pyrrha wouldn't acce-" "I think it is a wonderful idea."

The stunned blond Chibi looked at his partner "Are you sure, Pyr?"

Nodding, the Chibi Mistrali finally pushed for the opportunity presented. "Sure Jaune. I would be delighted."

As the main duo left the JNPR dormroom, they were happy to having progressed one of the most important pairings in their project. Once in the halls, Chibi Eric kissed his Chibi Neko in her cheek muttering a soft 'Thank you'. Chibi Blake's response was blushing and giggling at her boyfriend's actions.

* * *

 _Intermission-_ A heart-eyed Chibi Yang chase after Chibi Blake and Chibi Eric.

* * *

"Are you sure she can be analysed without risks on ourselves?"

"I know Yang. She will be tame if she wishes to not have her secret stash revealed."

"Secret Stash?" At his question, Chibi Blake giggled thinking about 'that'. "She seems to be quite.. lonely in her love life."

What other question was about to leave Chibi Eric's mouth died at her reply.

"Hello Blakey. 'Sup Dude." The blonde brawler was fixing Bumblebee when she saluted them. "Hallo Yang." was Eric's calm reply.

"Whatcha doing here? Something I could help you?" Blake nodded at her and show her our little graphics.

"We are doing a personal project of ours to try and 'ship' logical pairings."

Yang's mouth turned into a 'O' before questioning once again their presence.

"And why are you two here then?" Eric sighed before answering. "Blake thinks you still are eligible with a pairing but she didn't told me much."

"Yeah. About that, Eric can you leave the room? I will call you back when I have finished."

Looking at his girlfriend confused, Eric shrugged and left the room without much of a protest.

Once he was out, Chibi Blake grasped the Chibi Brawler's shoulders looking positively murderous.

"I will be short in this, Xiao Long. I know you have been trying to get in Eric's pant and I will not permit you to do so!"

Panicked and a bit paled, the blonde Berserk tried to free herself but discovered that Blake's arm were as if made of Titanium. Who knew that the lazy girl was that much strong.

"If I discover- no If I see even a single hint to your continued flirt attempts, I will see to have you removed from this world. **Am I clear?!** "

Yang made a military salute at her. "Yes Si- Yes Ma'am!"

Nodding, the now calm Neko smiled "Good. I hope to see you soon, _partner_."

A twitching Yang watched as Chibi Blake left the room and couldn't but stare at a bit too much downards. Oum, why is life so much difficult...

* * *

 **AN**

 **First chapter of Chibi. I hope to have other three chapters before starting the Arc2.**

 **Reviews or comments are accepted and promoted since this different format is totally new to me.**

 **Hope to see you all soon!**


End file.
